


Easy

by thetimesinbetween



Series: Easy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Compersion, Early!Klaine, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No cheating, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexual Debut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimesinbetween/pseuds/thetimesinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn’t ready to have sex yet, but he’s okay with Blaine having sex with someone else. By “someone else,” he means Sebastian. Blaine is on board. Sebastian is on board. Oh my god, what. Featuring: unrealistic amounts of honest communication, sexual debut feels, adorable levels of compersion, and blushing. So much blushing. </p><p>This is a thank you fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle">Jamie</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeasouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In this part:** The makeout session that started it all. Also, sexual debut thoughts/feels and more kissing. Yes.

“So. You’re, um. You’re ready for…more.” 

Blaine’s hand pauses halfway through its warm sweep down Kurt’s bare upper arm. He takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he gets out. 

It’s dim and much too warm where they’re cuddled together in Blaine’s bed. The door is closed and locked out of a preponderance of caution—it seemed like a good idea half an hour ago when they stumbled their way toward Blaine’s bed with their tongues in one another’s mouths. It seemed like a good idea fifteen minutes ago when Kurt reached up to tease his fingertips under the hem of Blaine’s shirt, stroking the smooth skin of his lower back. It seemed like a good idea ten minutes ago when Blaine set to work sucking a hickey behind Kurt’s ear, making him moan and arch up into Blaine’s body. 

It even seemed like a good idea five minutes ago, when Blaine pulled his mouth from Kurt’s throat with a gasp of pleasure, trailed his hand over Kurt’s t-shirt down his sternum, past his navel, and finally to the button of his jeans. Blaine tugged gently at the button, and got his lips right up against Kurt’s ear to pant “Kurt—do you want—more?” 

It seemed like a good idea right up until the moment that Kurt froze like a sighted rabbit under him and squeaked “No—” at which point Blaine scrambled off from atop him, landing in a pile at the foot of his own bed. By the time Blaine got his bearings, Kurt was sitting perfectly upright at the head of the bed, his legs drawn up to his chest, face bright red with embarrassment. 

It took them about five seconds of staring at one another in horror and humiliation before they both started apologizing, speaking right over one another until Kurt bodily pulled Blaine up to the head of the bed and settled them down, back to chest, Kurt in Blaine’s arms. 

Where they remained, in silence, until now. 

“Yes,” Blaine repeats, with a little more voice to him now. “But Kurt, I never meant to—to— I read you completely wrong, I’m so sorry. I never would have even suggested it if I thought you didn’t…want more, too. The last thing I ever want to do is pressure you. Or do anything you don’t want to do. You can’t—you can’t imagine how horrified I am with myself right now, I—”

“Shhh,” Kurt cuts him off. He picks up Blaine’s tense hand and squeezes. “Shhhh, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“How can—of course I—!”

Kurt twists in his arms to look Blaine in the face. “Blaine, you touched my chest and stomach over my shirt, asked if I wanted more, and then waited for me to answer you. Tell me what in the world about that sounds wrong.” 

Blaine swallows, feeling like there’s a softball in his throat. “I…” he croaks. 

“I’m telling you that you didn’t do a single thing wrong,” Kurt says. “You didn’t hurt me; you just startled me. Okay?” 

Blaine swallows again.

“Okay, Blaine?”

“Okay,” he rasps. 

“I was just startled,” Kurt repeats, his confidence draining abruptly, his voice fading to a whisper. He turns back around, tucking his face beneath Blaine’s chin, safely out of sight. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine whispers. 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Kurt replies. 

“Okay,” Blaine whispers. 

“I’m sorry too,” Kurt says after a pause. 

“Kurt—you have nothing to apologize for. Please tell me you know that,” Blaine says. 

“I mean, intellectually, yeah? But I wish I would have said something less…hurtful, to you, I….”

“Kurt, that doesn’t matter to me. That doesn’t matter to me at all, that’s not important. Please just promise me you will never do something you don’t want to do to avoid hurting my feelings.”

Kurt sighs. “Of course I promise,” he murmurs. “Of course.” 

“Thank you,” Blaine replies, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s hair. He squeezes Kurt a little tighter, and Kurt squirms until he can get his arms around Blaine and hug back. 

Just as Blaine lets his arms loosen, Kurt starts giggling, his face buried in Blaine’s chest. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, jiggling his arm, but Kurt only laughs harder. 

“Can you believe us?” Kurt finally chuckles. He shakes his head, calming enough to talk. “We’re upset over nothing! I love you, you love me; I trust you, you trust me; you asked me what I wanted, and I told you; and neither of us actually have a problem with anything the other did.” 

Blaine smiles slowly, stroking a hand down the apple of Kurt’s cheek. “I love you,” he says. 

“Mmmmm,” Kurt hums, eyes slitted contentedly like the cat who got the cream. His smile is so big that his dimples make a rare but adorable appearance. He kisses Blaine’s palm. “But seriously, we’re being ridiculous.” 

The fact that Kurt is not hurt (and not angry with Blaine) drains the horror from Blaine’s gut, but a certain unease remains. “Are we?” Blaine asks quietly, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. 

“Hmm?” Kurt eyes have closed in pleasure. He loves having his hair petted. 

Blaine digs his fingers in again. “Are we being ridiculous, really? I mean. You said I didn’t hurt you, and I believe you. So on one hand this is not a big deal. But on the other hand—sex is really important to both of us, isn’t it?” Kurt’s eyes flutter open and his cheeks go pink with discomfort. “And we haven’t talked about it that much. At least—not lately.” 

‘Lately’ translating roughly to ‘since we starting making out so hard and long that we’re both inevitably aroused beyond belief by the time we actually manage to tear ourselves away from one another.’ 

So a month or two, at least. 

Kurt face gets steadily redder—he’s probably thinking about the same memories that Blaine is. All the times they crossed little lines without really talking about it. All the times they probably should have talked about it. Leading to tonight—a line not so easily crossed. 

“You’re right,” Kurt finally replies, propping himself up on one arm to get a clear look at Blaine’s face. _Mature adult, mature adult, mature adult,_ he tells himself. He takes a deep breath. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“Um.” Now Blaine’s the one blushing. “I don’t know. Just. Where we both are? What we expect?” 

“Okay,” Kurt replies. “Um. Well, I guess I’ve progressed past the touch-of-the-fingertips stage.”

Blaine smiles and brushes his fingertips over Kurt’s own. “Yeah?” 

Kurt smiles nervously, taking Blaine’s hand. “Yeah. Turns out that having my neck basically gnawed on is sexier.” 

Blaine snorts, cracking a smile, and Kurt dissolves into giggles. 

“Really? I gnaw on your neck? Is that what I do?” He lunges for Kurt, lips over his teeth, nibbling at the nearest bit of throat. 

Kurt shrieks with laughter, shoving Blaine away playfully. “Yes, you do!” he snickers. 

“Mean,” Blaine huffs, smiling over at Kurt, flushed and loose in his bed. 

“Mmmmhm,” Kurt replies shamelessly, grinning. 

“What else?” he asks. He watches Kurt’s grin fade, though he remains cozy among Blaine’s pillows. “What do you want me to know about you and sex?”

Kurt looks away—and yes, there he is: that boy who practically crawled out of his skin when Blaine mentioned porn all those months ago. “Could you talk first?” Kurt asks.

“Mmmhm,” Blaine replies. He takes Kurt’s hand and rests their joined hands on the bed between them. He would do anything to make Kurt feel comfortable and safe. “What do you want to know?” 

Kurt bites his lips. “I mostly…. When you thought about this, when you were younger—when you thought about your first time, what did you imagine? What did you expect?” 

Blaine’s fingers curl closer around Kurt’s. 

“Honestly? Because…” he asks, nervous now. 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “Yeah, always.” His gaze is steady. 

“I imagined it a bunch of different ways,” Blaine replies slowly. “But…never really like this.” 

“What do you mean?” Kurt replies. His face is so open still. So kind. Blaine is afraid of hurting Kurt, or himself, with his own honesty. But he has to trust Kurt. 

“Well,” Blaine begins. “I always figured it would be—how it is for most of us. Most gay kids. I figured I’d get out of here eventually. Out of Lima, out of Ohio. Go to college. Meet somebody who was attracted to me, and who I was attracted to. And we’d hook up. And I’d just…do that for a while. Until I found somebody—well. Somebody like you. The person I wanted to…give myself to. Body and heart.” 

Kurt’s face is unreadable, his thumb rubbing evenly over Blaine’s fingers. 

“Did I upset you?” Blaine whispers. The softball has lodged itself in his throat again. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Kurt admits, his voice even and warm. His leans over to kiss Blaine’s fingertips. “But not really, Blaine, not seriously—I asked you to be honest, and I’m glad you were. It’s just different. That’s so different from what I had always imagined….”

“I know,” Blaine whispers. 

There’s a pause as Kurt chews on a thought. “Did it ever—bother you, thinking it would be like that? Your first time?” 

Blaine looks at their joined hands, thinking it through. There’s an answer he wants to give, because he wants so desperately to please Kurt. And then there’s the truth. 

“It didn’t,” he replies. “No, it didn’t really bother me. I’d known I was gay for so long…. I mean, for as long as I’ve known what sex is, I’ve known that I was never going to do it the way I was supposed to. The sex, the people, everything that I was thinking about were already all wrong…so all the traditions surrounding all of that seemed irrelevant. I knew that the stories weren’t…. I mean, about age ten on, I knew the Disney movies weren’t about people like me. I knew that my parents’ whole Catholic idea of having sex for the first time on your wedding night wasn’t for people like me.

“The first script I found for my life was the stories of other gay kids on the Internet. And a gay book snuck out of the library here and there. And, so, it just seemed…. I always just assumed that it would be a while before I found someone to love. That that was just the way it was for people like us. And everyone in the stories seemed more or less all right with it. It seemed like it could be—good, fun, exploring like that. And it mostly seemed to work out all right for people, if they were safe. So it didn’t bother me—no.” 

Kurt’s watching him closely, carefully. He nods, stroking Blaine’s hand. “That makes sense,” he replies. 

Blaine pulls his lips into his mouth, anxious despite Kurt’s apparent acceptance. He knows his answer isn’t really wanted Kurt wanted or expected to hear. He takes a deep breath. “What about you? What did you imagine?” 

Kurt blushes and frowns at himself. “It’s all very—silly and naïve.” 

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt’s cheek. “I love silly and naïve,” he whispers in Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt snorts and buries his face in the pillow momentarily. He emerges only slightly pink. “I always—it’s like you said. I didn’t think I’d find anyone until after high school. After Ohio. I thought I’d…” he trails off with a sigh. Then he seems to steel himself, and it all comes out in a rush: “I thought I’d go to New York, and a wonderful boyfriend would just drop into my lap, and we’d fall in love. And I thought that, as soon as I fell in love, I would just—miraculously be ready to have sex. And I thought it would be—very sweet and romantic, and he would know what he was doing so I wouldn’t have to because god knows McKinley’s sex ed doesn’t cover anything other than babymaking and I wasn’t going to look at any porn to figure it out, and—and also there were candles. Or various other flattering sources of light.” 

Blaine smiles slowly. 

“Moonlight would be an acceptable alternative,” Kurt adds breathlessly, eyes searching Blaine’s face nervously. 

“Kurt, I think that’s beautiful,” Blaine says. 

“It’s—it’s—”

“I don’t think it’s silly at all,” Blaine replies. He stretches across the bed to kiss Kurt, lush and warm. 

“Oh,” Kurt breathes when they part. 

Blaine grins, a little embarrassed—it must be as obvious to Kurt as it is to Blaine himself that Blaine is imagining the two of them making love in the candlelight. It’s arousing, to be sure…but he’s also so aware that Kurt is not ready that imagining the two of them like that feels a little skeevy. 

“Do you want to ask anything else? At least right now?” Blaine asks. “Because I was thinking we could make cookies after this. Or maybe baby cupcakes.” 

Kurt laughs and starts to get up. “You know the way to my heart, Blaine Warbler. Let’s do it.” 

“Okay, but one thing—” Blaine says, tugging Kurt back around to face him. “Now that I know what page you’re on, and what page I’m on, I’d be a lot more comfortable if you’re the one to initiate new things. Just for a little while. So I don’t read you wrong and freak us both out again.” 

“Um,” Kurt replies, his cheeks coloring again.

“Oh gosh, is that too much pressure?” Blaine rushes out. “I just—I _really_ don’t want to pressure you—earlier, that was _awful_. I’d rather just know that whatever we’re doing is something you want to do. And I promise I’m not expecting anything, Kurt. I’m absolutely in love with you. I’m in this for…for the long haul.” Kurt inhales sharply. “I can wait,” Blaine finishes. 

“We can try it,” Kurt says cautiously. “But I mean, I don’t know how long it would have taken me to initiate, like, laying down while kissing. Even though I love it.” He blushes. “I just get so—nervous.” 

“We don’t have to do this,” Blaine reassures him, internally freaking out a little, because if they can’t do this…is there any way to avoid hurting Kurt? 

“No, no, I want to try it,” Kurt says, nodding. “It’s a good idea. Really. Let’s just see how it goes, okay? We can always stop if it’s not…working.” 

“Okay,” Blaine replies, staring up at Kurt. 

Kurt, who swoops down, grabs his face with both hands, kisses him roughly but briefly, and is off the bed and across the room before Blaine can even gather his wits. “Weren’t we going to make cupcakes?” he asks, throwing a sly glance over his shoulder, cheeks pink. 

“You will be the death of me,” Blaine groans, splayed on the bed. 

Kurt’s laughter bursts out, clear as a Sunday bell, and Blaine’s heart is warm with joy.

* * *

“Ohh— _oh_ —” Blaine gasps, desperately trying to keep still.

Kurt is over him, covering him. One arm is busy holding him up; his other hand grips Blaine’s jaw hard, holding it in place so that Kurt can go to town on the skin just underneath. All of which might be manageable—maybe—if Kurt’s warm, muscular thigh weren’t slotted between Blaine’s legs. And regularly brushing Blaine’s twitching, tortured, rock-hard cock. 

Fuck. 

“Kurt—” He tries to say it in a warning tone, but it comes out more like a moan. He grips his hand tighter around Kurt’s bedpost—keeping one hand there and the other in Kurt’s hair is the only way to keep himself from mindlessly pulling Kurt’s body harder against him, closer, so he could finally press and rub and—

“Yeah?” Kurt detaches his mouth just long enough to reply. He teases his teeth along the bruise that must be forming under Blaine’s jaw, and Blaine is suddenly without enough air in his lungs to reply. 

Kurt huffs out a triumphant laugh and tentatively bites at the corner of Blaine’s jaw. 

Before he knows what’s happening, Blaine has arched his neck, baring as much of his throat as possible to Kurt. His spine curls, and he squeaks, just barely stopping himself from grinding into Kurt’s teasing thigh. “Kurt,” he begs. 

“Mmm?” Kurt hums, licking over the bite. 

“Kurt—please, we have to—have to—” god it’s so embarrassing he feels like he wants to melt into the bedspread, but if he doesn’t say it he’s going to come in his pants. “Please stop.” 

Kurt sits bolt upright, folds his hands primly in his lap. This looks like a hilarious parody of an altar boy until Blaine realizes that Kurt is probably just obscuring his own erection. 

Fuck. _Fuck._

“Sorry,” Kurt ekes out. “I, um, what did I—? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replies, blushing heavily now. He folds his legs strategically, and it aches because he is still _so fucking hard._

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, worried now. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—to—”

“You didn’t—um,” Blaine fades off. 

They’re silent for a moment, eyeing one another nervously. 

“I’m confused,” Kurt confesses quietly. “Could you…could you tell me what I did wrong so I don’t…hurt you again?” 

“You didn’t hurt me!” Blaine rushes to explain. “I, um. This is embarrassing.” 

“We’ve talked through embarrassing stuff before,” Kurt replies, twisting his folded hands one way and then the other. “It’s okay.” His cheeks are so red that it’s not very convincing. There’s another painful pause during which Blaine can’t bring himself to do anything except try to will his hard-on away. 

“You can trust me,” Kurt murmurs, reaching across the divide between them to take Blaine’s hand. 

“I know,” Blaine replies. “I know I can. I do.” 

“Okay,” Kurt says, a little expectantly. 

“I, um. You didn’t pressure me. I was really enjoying…what we were doing. Just…it was maybe a little too much?” 

It would be much more mature of Blaine to be straightforward. He knows this. But he’s not sure he can make the words come out of his mouth. 

“Too much, like? You’re not comfortable with me, um, biting you?” 

Blaine blushes. Now that he’s thinking about them, he notices that the bruises on his throat are throbbing. It should feel painful, and it does, but it also feels good. Really good. 

“No. …I liked that.” Guilt sloshes in Blaine’s stomach. He shouldn’t put Kurt through twenty questions before Kurt can get a clear answer. He doesn’t want to make Kurt feel even more unsure and worried than he already does. He needs to just say it. Deep breath. “It was just a lot at once. I was really really turned on, and I didn’t want to come.” 

Kurt’s eyes are huge. “Oh,” he replies, sounding a little horrified. “Oh my god, Blaine, I am so sorry. I’m the one who doesn’t want to do—anything—yet; I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t tease you like that, I—”

“Kurt—” 

“I didn’t even know I was—getting to you that much, oh my god I was so careless—”

“Kurt,” Blaine interjects, smiling a little now, tugging at his hand. “It’s okay. It’s really okay. I just need to tell you earlier next time—”

“Maybe we shouldn’t make out…like that,” Kurt sighs. 

“Wh—”

“I just feel so awful because I’m, um—” he blushes heavily “—I’m turning you on so much but then I expect you not to do anything about it, and it just feels really—unfair.” He ducks his head. Blaine is stunned into silence. “I’m sorry, Blaine,” he croaks. 

“I don’t see it that way at all,” Blaine replies, leaning forward to catch Kurt’s eye. “I really don’t, Kurt, I promise. You don’t owe me anything, so it can’t be unfair. And I like making out with you. I like…you know, um, being turned on together, even if we’re not going to do anything about it.” 

“Okay,” Kurt replies, quiet, eyes down. “I still feel bad, though. I really do wish I could…give you what you need, Blaine.” 

“Kurt, please don’t worry about it.” Blaine finds a smile: “That’s why they invented masturbation.” 

Kurt’s eyes shoot up to meet Blaine’s “Blaine Warbler!” he squawks. 

“What?” Blaine laughs. The release of tension is a relief. “It’s true!” 

Kurt is completely red-faced, and Blaine is still giggling. He doesn’t want to push too much, though. “What do you say we finish that Downton Abbey marathon we abandoned?” he says. 

“Okay,” Kurt replies, sounding a little relieved too. 

“And promise you’ll still make out with me? Even though I’ll be left tragically unsatisfied?” He tilts his head flirtatiously. 

Kurt looks over at Blaine, and something in his eyes is almost shy—vulnerable, Blaine thinks. He squeezes Kurt’s hand. “Okay,” Kurt says.

* * *

Now that they’re talking properly, this arrangement goes off without a hitch—until the day Blaine visits Dalton and meets Sebastian Smythe.

From the moment Sebastian pulls him into the Warblers’ number, there’s a spark between them. It’s not anything like the spark between Blaine and Kurt—that’s more like a hearth fire, strong and constant and blazing hot. This is like a firecracker—shocking, exciting, quick. It makes his stomach jump.

It scares Blaine a little, but he can’t pretend that it doesn’t also feel good. Sebastian is just so _forward_. Blatant. He tells Blaine that he’s sex on a stick, and Blaine blushes half with embarrassment and half with arousal. To be desired like that….

It feels a little dirty, actually. But dirty in a good way—it reminds Blaine of the first time he fingered himself, and got off half on how good it felt and half on how good it sounded—how slick and wet and messy, how obvious, how overtly _sexual_. 

The way that there’s nothing to this thing but their bodies turns Blaine on. And if he stops to think about it (which he does, repeatedly, before their second coffee meeting), he knows why: 

Sebastian is exactly the kind of boy he expected to meet in college, once he got out of Ohio. He’s exactly the kind of boy Blaine always intended to let himself be seduced by. 

( _Exactly who you expected to fuck and be fucked by >_, reminds a rebellious voice in his head. _Exactly who you fantasized about for years…._ ) 

By the time they meet for coffee again, Blaine has calmed himself down. He knows Sebastian will still frazzle him a little, but at least he knows what he’s in for this time. He can handle this. 

First of all, he trusts his commitment to Kurt. It’s not as thought he hasn’t imagined what sex might be like with Sebastian—it’s unavoidable, and also hot as hell—but he hasn’t considered actually doing it in real life. What he has with Kurt is too important—anything that jeopardizes that isn’t even tempting to Blaine, not in any real way. Second, he trusts himself. He knows he can enjoy Sebastian’s company, can enjoy getting to know a new Warbler, without getting too distracted by that spark between them. There’s more to Blaine than that, and he’s sure there’s more to Sebastian too. 

Third, this time he invited Kurt along—he should arrive halfway through this little get-together, so Blaine won’t have to go it alone for long. 

This is going to be absolutely fine.

Except—

“That whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot,” Sebastian says, looking Blaine over transparently. 

Blaine crosses his arms, willing away the persistent tug in his gut. This isn’t what he came here for. “Look, Sebastian. I told you, I have—” 

“Hello!” comes Kurt’s voice. He breezes in, unwrapping a gorgeous scarf as he approaches their table. “You must be Sebastian. I’m Kurt.” 

He holds out his hand. Sebastian glances him up and down quickly before shaking. “Charmed,” he drawls as he raises an eyebrow at Blaine. 

Blaine raises his own back. He isn’t sure what Sebastian means, and he’s not sure he likes it. As Kurt sits, he loops an arm loosely through Blaine’s. Sebastian’s eyes are roving all over both of them—and Blaine thinks he has a better idea of what that look is about, now. 

He’s glad the hickeys under his jaw have faded. 

“Aren’t we cozy,” Sebastian smirks at them. 

“Very,” Kurt replies, with a note of warning in his voice. Blaine smiles. His instinct is always to protect Kurt, but Kurt can hold his own. Blaine loves that about him. 

“So, how are the Warblers these days?” Kurt asks. “Blaine says that you’re just as great as ever, but I refuse to believe that the nearly simultaneous loss of the lead, the only countertenor—” with a flourish to indicate himself, to Sebastian’s apparent amusement “—and two council members didn’t strike a serious blow.” 

Sebastian grins—his eyes scrunch up like Kurt’s, Blaine notices. It’s pretty fucking cute. “You’ll be sad to hear the Warblers are alive and well, then. Nick’s the lead—I’m sure you remember his voice. And I’ve had no small role in expanding the Warblers’ dance vocabulary beyond the basic two-step.” 

“Is that so?” Kurt asks, tipping his head. 

“Mmmmhm,” Sebastian hums in satisfaction. “Straight boys, I swear. No rhythm. But I’m working on them. Starting with the hips, of course.” 

“A true servant of the greater good,” Kurt laughs, delighted and maybe a little scandalized. 

Sebastian grins and sits back. “I only wish Blaine were still there, so I could work on him too.” Coming out of Sebastian’s mouth, it sounds filthy. Blaine blushes heavily, cursing himself, and ignores the way that both Sebastian and Kurt shoot interested glances at him. “The other Warblers absolutely will not shut up about him,” Sebastian continues. “You wouldn’t believe how whiny they are about it. I was so glad to finally meet the legend.” 

Kurt smirks proudly, bumping his shoulder closer against Blaine’s. “They really do worship him. It’s cute. And you enjoy it, don’t you, Blaine? Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed, because I know you have. You told me Trent practically begged you to come back.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Blaine laughs, ducking his head. “But sure, flattering too.” 

“Everyone likes to be worshipped once in a while,” Sebastian drawls, eyes locked on Blaine, who tries very hard not to blush this time. Kurt raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment, amusement lurking in the corners of his mouth. 

In the lengthening pause, Sebastian stretches his long legs out with a disturbingly enticing little moan. “So, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?” 

“Well, we’re rehearsing for the school musical,” Kurt begins, looking over at Blaine. 

“But after that I think we’re free,” Blaine finishes, nodding at Kurt. They turn back to Sebastian together. 

“Well that’s just eerie,” Sebastian replies. Kurt and Blaine smile. “Anyway, I was going to ask Blaine to come to Scandals with me. It’s getting boring being the only hot piece of ass in there; I get swarmed.” He smirks, but his eyes are friendly. 

Kurt giggles—a little uncomfortably, Blaine thinks, but Sebastian probably can’t tell. “That sounds fun,” Blaine says, thinking about the way Kurt’s body goes stiff when there are too people in his space, thinking about the easiest way to get out of this. “We’ll have to see if we still have energy after a whole day of rehearsal, but—”

“But that sounds really fun,” Kurt cuts in, nudging Blaine. “Let’s plan on yes, and let you know for sure day of?” Blaine resists the impulse to look over at him, shocked. 

But he told Kurt they’d go at Kurt’s pace, and Blaine has to trust that. Besides, if Kurt wants to do it, then Blaine certainly does. “Yeah, that sounds great,” Blaine says, nudging Kurt’s shoulder back. 

“Eerie,” Sebastian drawls, looking them both over again with a grin. “But great, it’s a plan.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I owe a lot of people thank yous for being such positive, helpful forces in my life. Back in December 2013, Jamie and Gigi (in addition to being lovely people in general) got me through a really rough few weeks, and I decided to write them little thank you fics. I wrote and posted [Gigi's thank you fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098759) in time for Christmas.
> 
> It’s now 2015; clearly, Jamie’s fic got a wee bit more involved.
> 
> \----
> 
> Please do leave comments/screams/kind concrit/flails/thoughts! They feed my soul.
> 
> You can read/reblog on tumblr too, [right here](http://thetimesinbetween.tumblr.com/post/110458839623/thank-you-fic-easy-1).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this part:** dancefloor grinding and a big conversation. And blushing.

* * * 

It’s tech week, and Blaine’s one of the leads, which means they have no real time to discuss things. The closest they get to communication is the excited, nervous little grin Kurt gives him when Blaine surreptitiously shows him their new fake IDs during a rare semi-private moment backstage. (Sebastian acquired them and passed them on to Jeff, who lives just a few houses down from Blaine.) Before they know it, they’re changing and primping quickly after a long day of rehearsal and climbing into Kurt’s Navigator together.

“You sure about this?” Blaine asks once they’re on the highway. 

“Of course, why not?” Kurt replies quickly, adjusting his hands on the steering wheel and checking the headlights.

“Kurt,” Blaine chastises. 

“Okay, so I’m a little nervous,” Kurt exhales, eyes on the road. “But it’s good nervous. Excited nervous.” 

“That’s good,” Blaine says cautiously. 

“I’ve never been anywhere that’s just for us,” Kurt says. “I mean, Dalton was great, but it’s not like it was full of…gays. Just me and you, and maybe Jeff if he ever actually bothers to come out, and that one senior on the track team, and now Sebastian….” 

“Cooper took me to a PFLAGG meeting once,” Blaine says. “It was pretty embarrassing, because, you know, Cooper’s Cooper. But it was nice, too. I get what you mean.” 

“I don’t know how much dancing I’m going to do,” Kurt admits. “I just want to…sit and marinate in it, at least. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles, watching the streetlights pass over the lines of Kurt’s face. “I do.”

* 

By the time they arrive, Drag Queen Saturday is already in full swing. There’s awful Midwestern hunting décor (“I expected better from our own,” Kurt murmurs in Blaine’s ear), and some strange mix of a football game and old disco music videos playing on different mounted flatscreens. Also there are drag queens—like ten or eleven drag queens, and oh my god like twenty-five pairs of fake eyelashes between them. And there’s loud music (Blaine can actually feel his sternum vibrate) and tons of bears (Blaine pats himself on the back for knowing the proper gay lingo despite not having ever actually seen a bear in person before) and a decent size dance floor and—Sebastian!

“Well hello,” Sebastian drawls, sidling up close to them to avoid what seems to be a conga line. He hands them each a beer, and slides two fingers from Blaine’s shoulder down his bicep. Both of Blaine’s arms break out in goosebumps. Well fuck. 

“Good to see you!” Blaine shouts over the music. 

“You too,” Sebastian replies, blatantly checking him out. His eyes linger on Blaine’s ass. 

Kurt purses his lips and steps back slightly, dropping Blaine’s hand with a last squeeze. “You two should dance,” he yells. “I want to take in the scene first.” 

Sebastian raises his eyebrows doubtfully. “You’ve seen everything already, this place is fucking tiny,” he shouts. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow in apparent challenge. “I am sad, sad sheltered gay who hasn’t done this before, and I need liquid courage,” he shouts back. 

“Fair enough,” Sebastian yells, tilting his head as he considers Kurt. 

Blaine is feeling nervous too. But it’s the kind of hyped-up nervous that can only be run or boxed or, in this case, danced out of him. He bounces a little on the balls of his feet. “You sure?” he shouts in Kurt’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies, with a sweet grin. “I’ll be at the bar, okay? Come find me in a few songs.” 

“Okay,” Blaine shouts. He hands Kurt his untouched beer—looks like he’ll be the DD—and then leans into his space, pausing half an inch from Kurt’s lips to be sure this much PDA is okay here. Kurt comes in the rest of the way, his lips moving slow and slick over Blaine’s before he steps back with a mischievous little grin. 

“Go dance!” he yells, trotting away, throwing Blaine a flirtatious glance over his shoulder. 

“Well all right then,” Sebastian says, taking a drag of his cocktail as he nudges closer, leaning against Blaine as he takes in the dance floor.

“Yeah,” Blaine replies breathlessly, eyes trailing over the Kurt’s figure as he makes his way through the writhing crowd toward the bar. 

“He has you wrapped around his little finger, huh?” Sebastian says, mouth suddenly close to Blaine’s ear. 

“Happily so,” Blaine laughs, pushing his shoulder into Sebastians warm arm. The spark between them flares to life again, tugging at Blaine’s gut, making him hyperaware of everywhere they’re touching. He shifts away, a little guiltily. Kurt told them to dance together, didn’t seem worried about it even though Sebastian has clearly been checking him out, but how far does Kurt’s permission extend—?

The first notes of “Thriller” blare through the speakers. All worries are forgotten as the entire club throws up a cheer, and Sebastian drags a helplessly grinning Blaine to the center of the dance floor. 

Blaine makes a halfhearted attempt at doing the choreography before he succumbs to the crush of the crowd. He and Sebastian shout-sing the lyrics, twirling around one another, with enticing little brushes of a hand against the small of a back, neck, forearm. By the end of the song, they’re sweating hard and laughing, and Blaine’s bowtie is undone. Blaine doesn’t know the next song, and neither does half the club apparently, because the dance floor thins out. But Sebastian keeps Blaine close with a hand at his elbow as a heavy beat kicks in. He slides a thigh between Blaine’s—not grinding against him or trying to, but still so suggestive that Blaine feels a wave of heat rush through his body. 

It feels good—really good. But he’s abruptly unsure if he’s just now crossed a line—from playfully enjoying a dance with an attractive friend to letting that friend actually turn him on. 

Blaine smiles up at Sebastian, but steps away just far enough to make the heat let up. Then he tugs Sebastian down a little by the back of neck. “I’m going to go see if Kurt’s ready to get out here,” he shouts in Sebastian’s ear. 

“Go for it,” Sebastian shouts back, running his thumb down the side of Blaine’s throat. Blaine swallows heavily, hoping that his aroused flush will pass for dance-related exertion. He grins and extricates himself entirely, sliding his way out of the dance floor and over to the bar. 

He spots Kurt angled toward the man on the stool next to him. They’re chatting amicably, but Kurt’s eyes are on the crowd, tracking people across the dance floor. His drink is gone but for the ice and cherries, one of which he pops in his mouth as Blaine watches. He sucks until he gets the alcohol-soaked fruit free from its stem. 

And god, if Blaine was turned on before….

God, how in the world is he going to get through tonight with his dignity intact? 

Something knocks into his side, and as he hurries out of the way, he realizes it’s a chain of three drag queens and several thirtysomethings in jeans and khakis, all grinding wildly, half of them looking quite serious about it and the other half laughing hysterically. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be too concerned about his dignity, he chuckles to himself as he approaches Kurt, sliding his hands warm around Kurt’s waist from behind. 

Kurt tenses for an instant, then relaxes into Blaine’s embrace, abandoning his conversation with the man on the stool to nuzzle his nose into Blaine’s throat. 

“Hey stranger,” Blaine laughs, running his hands up on and down Kurt’s sides. 

“Hel _lo_ ,” Kurt replies, pressing a quick kiss behind Blaine’s jaw. “How was your dance? Looked fun.” His tone is calm, conversational—he’d been able to see them, then, and he didn’t mind? Blaine knows the only way to really know is ask—as uncomfortable as it would be—but this doesn’t seem like a good place to have an involved conversation. They’d have to shout the entire thing, for one. 

“It was fun,” Blaine replies, coming around so they can see one another. He keeps his hands on Kurt’s warm, tempting waist, though, and Kurt glows under the attention. “You’re a cuddly drunk,” he observes when Kurt smiles and leans into the touch. 

“Not drunk!” Kurt protests. “Probably tipsy, what with the lack of tolerance and all. But it was only one drink.” 

“Still cuddly,” Blaine teases, stroking his thumbs up and down Kurt’s ribs. 

“Mmmmm,” Kurt replies noncommittally, eyes glittering. “Not quite.” 

Blaine takes half a second to process that—and no, surely Kurt wouldn’t mean anything more suggestive—? But by the time Kurt sees the realization dawning on Blaine’s face, he’s slid off his stool and is pulling Blaine by the hand onto the dance floor. 

“Where’d Sebastian go?” he calls back over his shoulder to Blaine, ducking out of the way of a flailing twink. 

“Sebastian’s right here,” comes a yell from just behind Blaine. 

“Great!” Kurt replies, turning in Blaine’s arms, throwing his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. He grins up at Sebastian over Blaine’s shoulder. 

Just then, someone crashes into Sebastian’s back, and he grips Blaine’s hips to steady himself. And doesn’t remove his hands. 

Blaine feels someone bump into Sebastian again, and the three of them shuffle away from that particular pocket of chaos. They end up two feet away with a scant inch between Kurt and Blaine, facing one another, and Sebastian pressed legs to shoulders against Blaine’s back. 

“I like this,” Sebastian shouts, smiling widely. 

Blaine is shocked that Sebastian’s being so blatant in front of Kurt, and frustrated with him for probably just ruining a nice, all-around friendly night with his constant flirting. He starts to move away, diffuse the situation, but Kurt’s hands go tight on his shoulders, keeping him in place. 

Kurt leans close to talk right in Blaine’s ear—Sebastian probably can’t hear. 

“Are you okay with this?” he asks Blaine, nodding toward Sebastian. 

“Are _you_?” Blaine replies, shocked out of trying to finagle his way around the weird dynamic between him and Sebastian. 

“You’re still—mine, aren’t you?” Kurt asks. 

“Always,” Blaine replies, holding Kurt closer, kissing his cheek. 

“Then yes—I’m okay with it,” Kurt says. 

“I’m fine, but only if you are,” Blaine replies. 

“I’ll tell you if anything changes, okay?” Kurt says, drawing back a little. He looks unsure. Like he’s not sure he’s allowed to take the permission back. 

“Perfect,” Blaine replies, trying to make it clear that that is _totally okay._ Kurt smiles, seeming to get it. 

“Good pow-wow?” Sebastian asks, slinging his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, resting his forearms on Kurt’s elbows, his hands hanging down between Kurt and Blaine’s chests. 

“Great pow-wow,” Kurt says, poker face firmly in place, no hint of embarrassment. “Dance away.” He runs his fingers down the sides of Blaine’s throat, and Blaine shivers hard. Which is totally fine and normal until he realizes that Sebastian, still pressed up against his back, could feel it. Sebastian knows that Kurt’s turning him on, and knows exactly how he’s doing it. 

_Fuck._

“Really now?” Sebastian replies, his hands returning to Blaine’s hips, pulling him firmly against his body. 

“Really,” Kurt smirks, scratching his nails into the base of Blaine’s hairline now, glancing away from Sebastian to watch Blaine arch a little into it. “Though I reserve the right to rescind or restrict my permission. As does Blaine, of course.” He raises an eyebrow. 

Sebastian cracks up, pressing his face into Blaine’s shoulder, against Kurt’s forearm. 

“You’ve got balls,” he laughs when he emerges, smiling at Kurt. “I’ll give you that.” 

Kurt smiles sharply. “I’m glad you noticed,” he replies, still stroking Blaine’s throat. 

Sebastian laughs again, but it turns into a shout of approval as the music flows seamlessly into something with a low, heavy beat. He grips Blaine’s hips hard. 

“Your ass is amazing,” he says into Blaine’s ear, grinding against him for real. Blaine can feel him half-hard against his ass, and Kurt’s fingers are tugging at his hair, and it feels sexy and dirty and forbidden and claustrophobic in the best possible way. He feels contained and desired and kept, and he _loves_ it, loves the throbbing beat pounding in his chest, loves the way Sebastian is working his hips against Blaine’s ass, loves the way Kurt’s breath has gone hot against his throat, the way he sidles closer until he’s sliding a thigh between Blaine’s, and that’s it, Blaine’s brain is offline. 

When they hit the chorus, Sebastian’s thumbs slide under Blaine’s untucked shirt to stroke his bare hipbones with a pleased hum in Blaine’s ear. Blaine’s breath stutters and his knees actually give a little—Kurt and Sebastian both catch him. Kurt gives Sebastian a look over Blaine’s shoulder, then tilts Blaine’s face up and kisses him. 

Kisses him fiercely, aggressively, kisses him with a determination and focus that is almost cruel, here where Blaine doesn’t have a bed to collapse onto when his knees go weak again, doesn’t have a bathroom to escape to when he gets too hard and too close and too needy and whiny and desperate. Kurt slides his thigh closer, so close that Blaine’s practically riding it, and Blaine moans into Kurt’s mouth, and Sebastian grips his hips tighter, breathing hard in Blaine’s ear—because Sebastian can feel his every twitch, his every desperate grind against Kurt. _Fuck._

After several songs’ worth of that, Blaine is overheated and panting and he could probably come in about thirty seconds if he let himself. Luckily, some sappy country song interrupts the dance remixes, and with a long-suffering sigh, Sebastian drags them all off the dance floor to get drinks. Blaine isn’t sure that the break actually helps him calm down—the ice water is nice, but Sebastian and Kurt are leaning against either side of him, and Kurt is sucking his Sex on a Beach down through a bright pink straw, and Sebastian is providing snide commentary on the other patrons and making Kurt laugh. Blaine is very on board with all of this. 

Until he glances down at his watch: it’s nearly 2 a.m., and they have rehearsal at nine. 

“Kurt,” he says in Kurt’s ear, gesturing to his watch. Kurt pouts at him briefly, then nods, finishing his drink with a flourish. 

“Bailing already?” Sebastian asks—he’s cocky on the surface, but Blaine thinks there’s a layer of real disappointment underneath.

“Rehearsal tomorrow,” Blaine explains regretfully. “This has been…great, though.” 

By ‘great,’ Blaine means ‘sweet jesus this is the most turned on I’ve ever been.’ Blaine blushes hard. Sebastian watches it happen with a knowing smirk. 

“We should come again sometime,” Kurt says over a banjo’s last sad twangs. 

“You should,” Sebastian agrees, smiling at Kurt, sliding a hand down Blaine’s side. along the line of his pants. “And get your boyfriend tighter pants next time. This ass deserves to be appreciated properly.” 

Blaine blushes even harder. Kurt raises an eyebrow. “You seemed to appreciate it just fine,” he replies. 

Sebastian cracks up. “Oh, that I did,” he gets out, with a heated glance at Blaine. “All right, get out of here, you babies.” 

He exchanges hugs with Kurt and Blaine, and they make Sebastian promise to text them whenever he gets home safe. He rolls his eyes but agrees, and then Blaine and Kurt are outside in the cold Ohio night. 

“We are sleeping until five minutes before rehearsal,” Kurt moans as he slides into the Navigator’s passenger seat. “I’m going to ache everywhere tomorrow. I can feel it.” 

“We’re going to my house,” Blaine reminds him, starting the ignition. “So we’ll have to get up at least forty minutes before—”

“No, stop, don’t end my fantasy,” Kurt groans, rolling his head over to pout at Blaine. 

“We’re going to sleep for twelve hours,” Blaine says. “And then I’m going to make you pancakes and we’re going to eat them in bed, and then we’re going to take a nap, and then maybe we’ll go to rehearsal.”

“Much better,” Kurt murmurs.

*

For all the talk of sleep, they can’t seem to drift off. Even after going through their nightly skincare routines, even after checking the entire house to make 100% certain that neither of Blaine’s parents have randomly arrived home from business two days early, even after Kurt drinks three glasses of water in hopes of avoiding a hangover, even after cuddling down into a dark, warm bed together, they’re still buzzing with energy.

Ten minutes into attempting sleep, Kurt unceremoniously turns over in Blaine’s arms, presses him back into the pillows, and kisses him. He swings a leg over Blaine’s, covers heavy over their hips. Strokes a thumb down Blaine’s temple. 

Blaine goes with this for about thirty seconds—because of course he does, it’s _Kurt_ , in his _bed_ , on _top of him_ —but then he gentles the kiss slowly, and breaks it. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, eyes searching Kurt’s face. “I love kissing you. But—um. This is a lot to handle in one night.” 

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, sitting back on Blaine’s thighs. “Okay.” 

“Sorry,” Blaine blurts, suddenly feeling silly and inadequate—surely he should be able to make out with his boyfriend for a few minutes without feeling like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Kurt replies, slipping off of Blaine to settle back into the bed. He smiles softly. “It’s been a great night.” 

That gives Blaine the opening that he doesn’t want to take. But he really should. If he doesn’t, he’s going to worry about Sebastian until he does. 

“Yeah, it was,” he manages, a beat late. “But um—what was that, out there?” 

“What was what?” Kurt asks. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine replies, going for stern and missing by a mile. He reaches over and clicks on his dim bedside lamp.

“The dancing?” Kurt asks, hesitant. 

“The telling me to dance with Sebastian instead of you, and then putting me in the middle of a—a—a _grinding sandwich_ and kissing me within an inch of my life, and joking with Sebastian about my ass—”

“Okay!” Kurt giggles, but when it fades he looks nervous. “I get it.” 

Blaine waits for a bit, but Kurt just draws swirls on Blaine’s arm and avoids his eyes. “So?” Blaine finally prompts.

“I thought you were okay with it,” Kurt finally murmurs.

“Kurt—look at me,” Blaine says. Kurt does. “I am okay with it, all right? You asked, I answered, it was great. You’re doing good.” 

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods. 

“It was just unexpected, and now I’m really confused,” Blaine finishes. 

“I—” Kurt starts, but then he blushes furiously and chokes himself off, burying his face in Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, suddenly worried that he’s pushing too hard. “We don’t have to talk about this—”

“Of course we do,” Kurt replies, muffled by Blaine’s clavicle. He emerges begrudgingly and sits up crosslegged, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. 

He’s painfully lovely and flushed in the soft lamplight. Blaine wants to press kisses to every bit of skin that Kurt will allow. 

“I had this thought,” Kurt starts haltingly. “I was testing it. I don’t know how to explain it, because it sounds…it sounds really bad. But I think….” 

Blaine props himself up on his elbow and takes one of Kurt’s hands in his. “What do you think?”

“I think it would actually be good,” Kurt murmurs, eyes on where their hands are twined together. 

“Okay,” Blaine says, trying to sound as open as possible. Kurt presses his lips together and squeezes his hand. “Want to give me a little more to go on, here?” 

“Yeah. But.” Kurt draws a knee up to his chest and rests his chin on it. “Just—please don’t judge me?” 

“Never,” Blaine promises, stroking Kurt’s knuckles. 

“Okay,” Kurt says. He takes a deep breath. “So I had this thought. It was kind of floating around before, but then recently it all…clicked.” He swallows.

“Okay,” Blaine says, cautiously.

“It’s just—I’m not ready for sex. And it’s going to be a while, Blaine. It’s going to take me a while. But I can feel you reeling yourself in—when we kiss, when we dance. All the time.” Blaine opens his mouth, ready to protest, to reassure, but Kurt shakes his head sharply once, and Blaine falls silent. 

“I know that you’re okay with that. I know you—you love me,” Kurt says, and glances up at Blaine, a little pink-cheeked. “I know you would wait. But I think that, maybe, you don’t have to.” He stops short.

“Kurt—”

“You could have sex with Sebastian,” Kurt blurts. Then he blushes hard, looking down, and adds “If, um, if you wanted to.” 

Blaine feel his cheeks heat too, but his stomach is sinking. What has he done to make Kurt feel like he has to offer Blaine this? He’s been trying so hard—

“Say something,” Kurt chokes out, breaking Blaine out of his panicked thoughts.

“That’s, um—that’s not where I thought you were going with that,” Blaine manages. 

“I told you it sounded bad,” Kurt replies, a little wry. Blaine looks up at him. His face is open and scared, but determined too. 

“Yeah,” Blaine admits. They smile weakly at one another, hands still locked together. 

“Is that a ‘no,’ then?” Kurt asks, eyes skittering away to study the bedspread. 

“It’s an ‘I’m even more confused now,’” Blaine replies, pressing his lips together.

“What are you confused about?” Kurt asks.

“You know I don’t want to hurt you, right? I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you.” He catches Kurt’s eye and holds it.

“Yeah, but—” Kurt starts.

“I mean,” Blaine forges on. “I’ve—I’ve—” and wow, this is harder to say out loud than he thought “—I’ve thought about sex with Sebastian.” He blushes hard, and Kurt does too. “But I never considered actually doing it in real life. Because I knew it would hurt you. It’d mess this up. That’s the last thing I want. Things like that—it’s honestly not even tempting to me, at that point.” 

“But—Blaine.” 

Kurt opens his mouth, but snaps it shut again and doesn’t continue.

“What?” 

“That’s what I’m saying, Blaine. It wouldn’t hurt me.” He encloses Blaine’s hand between his palms. 

Blaine doesn’t want to say ‘yes it would,’ doesn’t want to imply that Kurt doesn’t know his own mind. But he knows how special what they have is, and he knows how special sex is to Kurt. 

It just doesn’t add up. 

“Wouldn’t it, though?” Blaine finally says. “I’m sorry, I don’t….” 

“I guess there’s no way to know for sure,” Kurt admits. “But you were asking why I had you dance with Sebastian, and that’s why. I mean, at first I was nervous and I wanted you to get to have fun anyway, but mostly I wanted to see how I’d feel. And—Blaine, look at me.” Blaine does. “I felt _good._ I felt happy for you. I even felt happy for _Sebastian._ It felt good to watch someone else see how great you are.” 

“I don’t know what to say,” Blaine murmurs. “You always zig when I think you’re about to zag. I love it—I love that about you. But it’s very disconcerting.” 

“Will you think about it, then?” Kurt suggests. “Let me know?” He snuggles back down into the blankets next to Blaine. 

“I don’t know, Kurt,” Blaine replies. 

“Oh my god, do you not even want Sebastian that way? Or are you _not_ completely ready?” Kurt says, shooting upright again. “I don’t mean to—to pressure you, I—”

“Shhh, no, Kurt, it’s fine,” Blaine hushes him. “It’s not that.”

Kurt freezes and squints down at Blaine. “So you _do_ want Sebastian,” he says.

Blaine rolls his eyes but breaks out in giggles. “I spent a good portion of the night with his hard dick on my butt, Kurt. I think it’s safe to say I’m attracted to him.”

Kurt’s suppressing laughter too. “And you want to have sex with him,” he says. 

“And I want to have sex with him. In ideal, hypothetical circumstances.”

“So what’s the problem?” Kurt asks, tilting his head. 

Blaine sighs. “I wouldn’t want it to change things between us,” he says, stroking Kurt’s fingers one by one. 

“Does it have to?” Kurt asks, steady.

“I mean, I guess not,” Blaine answers. “But it could.”

“You’re right,” Kurt says. “But everything could change things between us. Me transferring to McKinley changed things between us. _You_ transferring to McKinley changed things between us. Me going to college is going to change things between us. And then you going wherever you go is going to change things between us. Whenever we have sex, that’ll change things too.”

“What are you saying?” Blaine asks, because Kurt is scaring him a little. 

“I’m saying change doesn’t have to be bad,” Kurt replies simply. “And I don’t think we really have to avoid it. We can’t, and we shouldn’t. Not if it’s something we both want.” 

Blaine nods slowly, studying the lines of Kurt’s face. “That makes sense. But I’m still not sure, Kurt.” 

“That’s okay,” Kurt smiles. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. You just had it sprung on you ten minutes ago.” 

Kurt snuggles back beneath the blankets and twines himself around Blaine until they’re both comfortable. They’re quiet for a few minutes, but neither of them moves to turn the lamp off. 

“Blaine?” Kurt murmurs when Blaine starts stroking his back, warm through his t-shirt. “Don’t you get tired sometimes? Of everything being so hard?”

Blaine squeezes him closer. “Yeah. I do.” It’s been a rough couple of years for the both of them. Sometimes Blaine knows that things are looking up, that he’s doing better, that he’s going to make it through high school and get out of Ohio and be happy and in love. 

Other times, he’s still stuck in the deepest, darkest bits of himself, convinced that he’ll never claw his way back out. 

“I think we forget sometimes that not everything has to be hard,” Kurt says quietly. “We forget that not everything is going to blow up in our faces.” He nuzzles his face into Blaine’s shoulder and adds, “Some things are just easy.” 

Blaine feels unexpected tears well up, and he tries to blink them back. “You’re right,” he whispers. 

Kurt kisses the nearest bit of him, which is his collarbone. “I wish sex could be easy for me,” he says. “But it’s not. And that’s okay, really. It’s just how I am. I know I have to accept how I am.” He sighs, sleepy and slow. “But it could be easy for you, Blaine. It could be everything you fantasized about, when you were younger. That’s how _you_ are. And it doesn’t have to hurt me, or ruin us. I think it can just be good.” 

“When did you get so smart?” Blaine whispers, swiping at tears with his free hand. 

“Blaine Anderson, I am offended,” Kurt mumbles into his chest. But he just wraps his legs closer around Blaine’s, and about a minute later the long night catches up with them, and they’re both asleep.

* * *

They don’t talk about it right away. Rehearsal is draining and time-consuming, performances even more so, and once the musical is over there’s the massive backlog of homework to deal with. And despite their best intentions, they’re both a little skittish. But the conversation is never out of Blaine’s mind for long. Or, as it turns out, Kurt’s.

“So, have you thought any more about our conversation the other night?” Kurt asks one Friday afternoon. He slides into his usual chair at the Lima Bean and hands Blaine his coffee. 

“Adding exfoliation as a weekly part of my skin routine?” Blaine asks. “I don’t know, Kurt—”

“No, not that conversation,” Kurt snorts. “The Sebastian conversation,” he adds quietly. He takes a nervous sip of his mocha. 

“Oh,” Blaine answers softly. He’s suddenly anxious too. It’s going to be harder for him to talk about this sitting across the table from one another in the light of day than it was in his bed in the middle of the night. And that was already plenty hard.

“Well?” Kurt asks.

“A little,” Blaine replies, hedging.

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt answers, amused. 

“What?”

“I encourage you to have casual sex with our smoking-hot, interested friend, and you think about it once or twice in the ensuing weeks?” Kurt replies. 

Blaine cracks up, ducking his head for a moment before he meets Kurt’s eyes again. “Okay, okay, so I’ve thought about it a lot.”

“And?” 

“And…yeah,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt raises his eyebrows: _Go on_.

“I think you’re right,” Blaine says. He’s gone over and over and over it, coming down on the same side as Kurt every time. But the whole endeavor seems so foreign that he feels unsure again an hour later and has to think it through all over again. Now that words are out of his mouth, he feels the decision settle in his gut and sighs with relief. “I think it’s how I am. And I think it could be really good.” He blushes and glances down, but forces himself to look back up. Kurt’s still looking at him, steady and warm. 

“But I don’t think it’s going to be easy, necessarily,” Blaine continues. “And we’re going to have to talk about it. A lot.” 

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt replies, the ghost of a smile at the corners of his mouth. 

“I think it could actually be good for us too,” Blaine adds, quieter now, even though they’re at the corner table and the closest people are ten feet away. “Us talking about this stuff regularly, and negotiating, checking in, and just getting more comfortable with sex stuff—that’s going to be good practice for later.”

Kurt blushes this time, and lowers his eyes. Blaine smiles. “You’re right,” Kurt replies. 

“So, before anything happens, we have to talk through what exactly our boundaries are,” Blaine says, because he’s spent probably too much on poly and open relationship advice columns in the past two weeks. “We should set a time.” 

Kurt tilts his head, a smile growing on his face. “You know, Blaine, there’s something you haven’t mentioned,” he says. 

“What’s that?” Blaine replies, scouring his brain for any obvious omissions, anything that could be a big stumbling block starting out. 

“Seeing if Sebastian is on board.”

* * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, this is Jamie’s thank you fic because [Jamie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle) is a wonderful human being. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment, a favorite bit, a flail, etc. :) These things feed my sleepy soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this part:** Teasing and conversation over awful coffee. Also kissing.

* * * 

Blaine checks his phone for about the hundredth time. Sebastian should be out of class now, should be joining Blaine at this divey coffee shop any moment. This place is packed with Dalton students every morning—it’s where commuters who doesn’t want to brave the dining hall get their caffeine fix—but it’s usually dead after lunchtime. True to form, the place is completely empty now except for the half-asleep barista and Blaine, who has claimed the booth furthest from the register.

Blaine clicks his phone on and off again—3:44 p.m.—just as the bell above the door clangs, and Sebastian’s familiar figure slides through. He shoots Blaine a crooked smile, and joins him a minute later with a hot mocha. 

Sebastian takes a sip and winces. “This place’s coffee is shit,” he says, before taking another drag. “Remind me why we’re here?” 

“Privacy,” Blaine replies before he can come up with something clever. 

Sebastian sets down his drink down slowly and leans back, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. The way he looks Blaine over is frank and predatory. Blaine feels his face go hot, and he wants to kick himself. 

“Remind me again why we’re _here?_ ” Sebastian asks pointedly, eyeing Blaine. 

“Not _that_ much privacy,” Blaine recovers enough to reply, taking a sip of his own coffee and wincing. It really is awful. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and leans forward with a long-suffering sigh. “Please tell me we’re not here to exchange show choir secrets, Blaine.”

“No,” Blaine replies with a startled laugh, feeling an rush of affection that glee club was Sebastian’s next thought. “It’s closer to your first guess, actually,” he adds, and abruptly feels all of twelve for skirting the issue. If they’re doing this, he has to be able to talk about it. 

“Well, color me intrigued,” Sebastian murmurs, that predatory glint returning to his eyes. 

“It’s a long story,” Blaine begins, hoping that Sebastian will have the patience and maturity to actually talk about this. They’ve had plenty of long, fun conversations via text, but they’ve only met up a few times, and they’ve never talked about anything serious in person. Also, Blaine acknowledges, regardless of medium Sebastian is a total…horndog. 

“Well I’m here and I’ve got a shitty mocha to get through, so I’d say I can wait it out, buddy,” Sebastian drawls, shooting Blaine an easy grin. 

All right then. Here goes.

“Am I right in thinking you’d want to have sex with me? If that were on the table?” Blaine asks. 

He is very proud of himself for keeping his voice even and his expression calm. He practiced that part in the mirror. For about an hour. His stomach is a mess of nerves and excitement and inconvenient arousal. 

Sebastian smiles very slowly, letting Blaine stew for a painfully long moment. Then he reaches across the table and takes Blaine by the wrist. He sets their hands down on the table between them and rubs his thumb in slow circles over Blaine’s quickening pulse. “Wherever did you get that idea,” he drawls, smirking. 

“I cannot believe that you, of all people, are being a tease,” Blaine laughs, ducking his face to cover his red cheeks. Sebastian’s touch at his wrist is disproportionately arousing, making heat spread all down Blaine’s arm and into his gut. 

“Who’s teasing?” Sebastian replies, letting his fingers creep under Blaine’s sleeve a little more. “I call this foreplay.”

“Should we just call the past several weeks foreplay as well, then?” Blaine laughs, relieved that the tension has broken. 

Sebastian laughs too, and his honest delight warms Blaine with affection again. It’s good to know he was right—there’s more to Sebastian than his flirting routine. 

“Sure,” Sebastian finally replies, grinning, his thumb now tracing circles in Blaine’s palm. 

Blaine refuses to let his breathing go ragged, but it’s a difficult battle. He should know how much seemingly innocuous touches can get to him, after all these months with Kurt. But he can’t bring himself to remove his hand now. 

“I’ve always said long foreplay is good foreplay,” Sebastian adds, watching Blaine’s face closely. “But to be honest, I’m not sure how long you can take this.” He runs his nails lightly down Blaine’s palm, and Blaine visibly shudders. Sebastian grins widely. Blaine finds himself returning the smile. 

“Well, I already knew we had good chemistry, but thanks for confirming that,” Blaine says. Sebastian inclines his head, still grinning. “But I wanted to talk about a few things first.” 

“Which is why we’re here instead of fucking in my bed already,” Sebastian supplies, continuing his dizzying tease of Blaine’s palm. 

“Exactly,” he says, forcing a light tone, and Sebastian laughs at his bad coverup. 

“All right, go ahead. I’ve been wondering how in the world you expect this to work, given that you’re happily wrapped around Kurt’s little finger. Among other things,” Sebastian teases, flipping Blaine’s other hand over so he can run his nails over his exposed wrist. Blaine doesn’t try to contain his shiver this time. 

“Well—that’s the trouble,” Blaine admits. 

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. 

“Well,” he backs up, wondering how in the world to explain the understanding that he and Kurt have to an outsider. “I mean, this is the complicated part.” But it doesn’t have to be, if he’s upfront. “Basically, Kurt’s not ready to have sex, but I am. I don’t mind waiting for him—” he breaks off as Sebastian’s eyebrows climb near his hairline. “I really don’t,” he insists. “I mean, sure, it would be great if he were ready now, but it’s not a big deal. I love him a lot. We’re going to be together a long time. We’ll get there.” 

Sebastian’s fingers haven’t paused where they’re teasing between Blaine’s, but his expression has turned skeptical. “Pretty confused about what you’re doing here, then. I mean, I am all for fucking around with you, but I’d rather avoid the huge side helping of drama and tears.” 

“Yeah, me too, which is why I wouldn’t be here without Kurt’s approval. And encouragement,” Blaine says. 

Sebastian sits back, surprise clear on his face. 

“Kurt never does what anyone expects him to,” Blaine laughs, curling his fingers up against Sebastian’s where they’ve gone lax. “I’ve given up trying to pin him down. It’s part of the fun.” 

“Got to admit, I did not expect Pinocchio to give his blessing for free love, even after that near threesome at Scandals,” Sebastian replies, sounding a bit impressed. 

Blaine grins. “Yeah, he told me that was his experiment to see how he’d feel about this. I was a bit too distracted at the time to figure out what his angle was.” 

“Turned on our of your mind, more like,” Sebastian snorts, scratching at Blaine’s wrist again and watching Blaine’s breath stutter. “You really like that, huh? I have your sweet, rosy-cheeked love to thank for knowing. He kept scratching your throat.” Sebastian’s eyes flicker to the barely visible scratch mark that’s mostly hidden beneath Blaine’s shirt collar. “Who knew virgins could be so dirty,” he smirks. 

“I’ll let him know,” Blaine says, trying to gather his scattered thoughts as Sebastian draws his fingertips slowly up the center of Blaine’s palm. “You know that I’ve never had sex either, right?” 

“Wasn’t positive,” Sebastian replies, raising an eyebrow. “You blush all the damn time, but the way you danced on me—another dirty virgin, I suppose,” he smirks. 

“If you say so,” Blaine laughs, hoping he’s not blushing too hard now.

“Mmmm, I do,” Sebastian drawls, digging his fingernails in and watching Blaine gasp and lick his lips. “So, where to? Or is there more I need to know about this little arrangement?” 

“I think that’s the general idea,” Blaine replies, trying desperately to keep his composure despite a rapidly filling dick. Shit. “But I have to talk with Kurt a bit more before we—do anything. So…not going anywhere quite yet.”

“Now who’s the tease,” Sebastian murmurs, but he’s still smiling. 

“ _You_ ,” Blaine replies, giving a pointed look to Sebastian’s fingers stroking between his own. 

“Just reminding you of our ridiculous chemistry,” Sebastian replies. He lets out a sudden little laugh and adds, “Man, you’re going to be so wound up by the time we fuck. I’ll hardly have to work at all to take you apart.” 

“God—Sebastian,” Blaine groans. “Have mercy. We’re in a public place.” 

“Whose fault is that,” Sebastian chuckles. But then he gives Blaine’s hand a squeeze and sits back. “All right, let’s go before you come in your pants, killer. Then you can have a chat with your darling boy and let me know what’s up.” 

“Sounds great,” Blaine replies. “And—thanks for being so great about this, Sebastian. I know it’s a bit strange.” 

“Are you kidding?” Sebastian replies, taking a last unpleasant sip of his cooling mocha. “Half the guys I fuck around here are doing it behind their girlfriends’ backs. You would not believe how many enraged cheerleaders have turned up outside at my house at three in the morning. Or how many sad idiots have supposedly fallen in love with me despite all attempts to convince them I’m not up for a relationship. 

“You, on the other hand, are out, and already in love, and your very strange yet also awesome boyfriend actually wants you to fuck me. This is the best casual sex arrangement I’ve ever had, babe.” Sebastian heaves a happy sigh and stands up. “Now for real, let’s get out of here. The table is sticky and I can smell coffee beans burning.”

Blaine laughs and follows, hoping his arousal isn’t as obvious now. 

They pause for half a second in front of their cars, and Blaine realizes he has no idea what the goodbye protocol is for soon-to-be fuckbuddies. Then Sebastian rolls his eyes, grinning slowly, tugging Blaine first between their cars and then—with an annoyed glance at the nearby road and the lazily populated strip mall—into the backseat. 

“Uh, Sebastian—” Blaine starts as Sebastian closes the door behind them. 

“Calm down, killer, I’m not going to besmirch your virtue. Yet.” Sebastian leans a little closer. “But I thought—” he slides one hand along Blaine’s jaw and around the back of his head, pulling him in. 

“This allowed yet?” Sebastian asks when their lips are an inch apart. His thumb strokes slow behind Blaine’s jaw. A tease. 

“Yep, already got blanket permission for kissing,” Blaine replies, pushing forward to capture Sebastian’s lips—

But Sebastian pulls back. “What?” 

“We have to talk about some other stuff, but Kurt gave me blanket permission to k—” 

“Yeah, I got that, but—?”

“I think he thought I might have to tempt you into this arrangement. With my…masculine wiles,” Blaine replies, looking up through his eyelashes, barely containing a grin. 

Sebastian’s whole face breaks into a smile. “Oh my god. That’s both precious and hot. I knew at Scandals that I was going to like him.” Blaine is full to bursting with fondness. He tends to really enjoy people who can grok Kurt. But he’s knocked out of his thoughts when Sebastian leans back against the tinted windows—and really, are Sebastian’s parents completely out of the loop, or do they just not care?—and says, “Well? Don’t disappoint your boyfriend. Get over here and tempt me.” 

There’s something about Sebastian’s loose-limbed cockiness, the smirk lurking in the corners of his mouth, the way his legs splay and his eyes spark with heat, that just really gets to Blaine, every single time, and this is no exception. His cheeks go hot and his mouth goes wet, and he bites his lip, leaning in slowly. He balances by setting a palm high on Sebastian’s thigh, and doesn’t miss Sebastian’s quick intake of breath. 

“Well,” Blaine replies, ducking slightly to drag his bottom lip up the side of Sebastian’s throat, feeling the pulse there pounding hard, “I don’t really know what you like yet, but—” he kisses the sharp corner of Sebastian’s jaw “—I’m happy to experiment.” And then, finally, he closes the gap between their lips.

The first kiss is short but lush. Immediately, it’s different—Blaine is surprised by just how different it is from kissing Kurt. Sebastian’s lips and jaw and cheekbones are sharper and thinner, and his rhythm is more sure. Everything feels more focused—less tentative but also less playful. 

It’s good. Sebastian doesn’t move from where he’s settled. Instead, he pulls Blaine forward, deeper between his splayed legs, closer to the heat of his body, sliding his tongue along Blaine’s bottom lip to make Blaine shiver and open for him and— _fuck_. 

It’s _very_ good. Sebastian’s hand slips back around his jaw, four fingers threading through his hair, but this time, just as Sebastian coaxes Blaine’s tongue into his mouth, he scrapes his fingernails from Blaine’s hairline down the back of his neck, and suddenly Blaine is gasping into Sebastian’s mouth, going limp as Sebastian hums in satisfaction. 

Blaine leans in further, chasing Sebastian’s mouth, but Sebastian stops him with a hand on his chest. Blaine pauses, realizing he’s practically heaving. Sebastian is faring a little better, but not much. His mouth is wet and red, and his eyes are glittering. 

“Yeah,” he says. “That’s all I needed to know.” Blaine tilts his head slightly, trying to follow what in the world Sebastian is talking about through a haze of lust. “I told you taking you apart would be easy,” Sebastian smirks. 

Blaine huffs out a surprised laugh and leans back, away from the electric pull of Sebastian’s body. Sebastian releases him easily, letting his fingers drag along Blaine’s throat as they slide out of his hair. “Well, you’re not wrong,” Blaine admits, trying to sound relaxed instead of sheepish about it. He doesn’t succeed.

“None of that,” Sebastian grins, smacking Blaine’s thigh lightly. “That was a compliment. This is gonna be fun.” 

Blaine smiles slowly. “Okay,” he says. 

“Now please go have a heart to heart with the love of your life so we can actually fuck.” 

Blaine cracks up, squeaking out an “Okay.”

* * *

“So, it was good, though? You want him?”

Blaine flings himself from the chair by Kurt’s vanity to Kurt’s bed and buries his face in the pillows. He emerges to reply, “Kurt, I thought you said you didn’t want a play by play!”

“I don’t!” The bed bounces as Kurt settles in crosslegged next to him. It’s late now, almost bedtime, and Kurt looks unbelievably sweet in his neat, buttoned pajamas. 

“You sound like you’re asking—”

“I’m not, I’m not, I’m just…excited for you.” 

Blaine looks up to study Kurt curiously. 

“You’re all—blushy and nervous and turned on. I just think you’re going to enjoy it a lot.” He pauses. It’s a classic Kurt pause, so Blaine waits it out. Waits for it. “And I’m patting myself on the back.” 

There it is. 

Blaine giggles. “Pat away,” he says. “King of crazy yet great ideas, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” 

“That’s not what you said when I told you I was building scaffolding for my West Side audition,” Kurt scolds, grinning. 

“Mmmmm, but I saw the error of my ways,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s smile, slow and sweet. Kurt sways after him when he pulls away. “I told you how ludicrously great that performance was.”

“Multiple times a day for several weeks, yes,” Kurt smirks, eyelids low, coy and pleased. 

“Exactly,” Blaine replies, and kisses Kurt’s smirk too. And his chin and his jaw and then his lips, until Kurt is blushing and his breath is stuttering and his lips are raw from Blaine’s teeth. 

“We’re—mm—getting off topic, Blaine,” Kurt stammers. 

“That’s all right,” Blaine breathes, nipping behind Kurt’s ear. 

“No no no,” Kurt giggles. “We are finishing this conversation.” Kiss. “We—” Kiss. Kiss. “We _scheduled_ this, Blaine.” Blaine presses one last kiss to Kurt’s throat, and Kurt shivers. “Stop using your powers for evil!” he laughs, shoving Blaine back on the bed. 

Blaine laughs. “All right, all right!”

Kurt nods imperiously. “Now. The rules.”

“Let’s see— anyone involved can call the whole arrangement off at any time, but we have to talk about it. We’re all currently working from the idea that this is temporary, and will last either until Sebastian and I don’t live in the same area anymore or until you and I start having sex, whichever comes first. You and I check in as often as we want, but we have a standing check in every Sunday afternoon. We both promised to be open and honest about how we’re feeling, then, even if it might be hurtful. And you can check in with Sebastian any time you want, too, but you have to let me know about it. What else…oh, my time with Sebastian can’t infringe significantly on my time with you. And I give you only as much detail as you ask for. If there’s anything I’m uncomfortable telling you—which, again, I don’t anticipate happening—I’ll say so. I think we said we’re figuring that one out as is comes up,” Blaine adds, and Kurt nods. Blaine bites his lip, hums. “What am I missing?”

“Safe sex,” Kurt supplies promptly.

“Was never in question. But yes. Sebastian will use condoms with everyone else he has sex with, and he and I will use condoms as well,” Blaine nods.

“I forgot to ask, did you already talk to him about that?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, we Skyped yesterday. He literally rolled his eyes. He said he’s never had unsafe sex and wasn’t about to start now. He was going to scan his latest test results and send them to us; I’ll remind him.” 

“Perfect,” Kurt smiles. 

“Really?” Blaine asks, watching Kurt’s face carefully. This was all Kurt’s idea, but Blaine can’t help thinking he’s getting the best end of the deal. 

Kurt’s smile turns soft. “Yeah, really.” He lays down next to Blaine and nuzzles into his shoulder. “I think we’re doing awesome,” he says. “I was afraid it would be harder to talk about. But you just—you make me feel so safe and connected.” 

Blaine’s heart squeezes and he wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him tight to his chest. 

“Thank you for saying that,” he whispers. “I’m really glad.” 

“I love you,” Kurt murmurs.

“I love you too,” Blaine replies, all sweetness and warmth. 

“I’m really excited for you to have sex with our hot friend and maybe tell me about it a little,” Kurt adds. 

Blaine cracks up, and Kurt follows. They laugh until Blaine is actually crying while giggling, and Kurt’s stomach hurts, and then they call Sebastian on speakerphone to let him know everything is worked out. They’re all ready.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this part:** Time to get down and dirty, kids.

* * *

Two days later, Blaine climbs the front steps to Sebastian’s house and presses ‘send’ on the “Here!” text he’d typed out in advance. He runs a hand down the front of his shirt, checking that all the buttons are still buttoned and everything is smoothly tucked in. Then he takes a one step closer to the door, waiting for his phone to vibrate, or for Sebastian’s face to appear in the little windows beside the door—maybe he should take a peek through—

Just as he steps up, the door flies open, and there’s Sebastian, smirking, feral. He leans forward, grabs Blaine’s carefully pressed shirt, and yanks him inside, slamming the door behind them. 

Blaine’s heart is pounding. Sebastian crowds him back against the door, bracketing him in. He pauses with his lips a centimeter from Blaine’s. “How you doing, tiger?” he murmurs. 

“Um,” Blaine stutters. “Okay.” Very nervous but very, very on board with this. 

“Mmmmm, good,” Sebastian hums, leaning closer so his lips are brushing Blaine’s and Blaine can feel the heat pouring off his body. “Did you know that seeing you all careful and put together really makes me want to fuck you up?” 

Blaine’s breath all shudders out of him just as Sebastian seals their lips together, and then Sebastian gets a thigh between his and it turns into a needy moan. 

“Yes,” Sebastian groans, breaking the kiss to nose Blaine’s face to the side, get at his jaw. “Exactly like that.” 

He rocks his thigh against Blaine’s cock—and dear god, Blaine’s not sure he’s ever gotten this hard this fast—and Blaine arches into it, helpless against the onslaught. 

“Poor thing, waited so long,” Sebastian whispers in his ear, little edge of mocking just making Blaine flush hotter. Sebastian nips him, and when the bright shock of pain makes Blaine gasp and rut into Sebastian’s thigh, he bites more slowly. And harder. 

Blaine is panting and rocking, and his face is so hot he knows he’s blushing bright red because, dear god, how did this get so out of control so very quickly—?

“You want to come right here against the door? Barely even got you off the street, haven’t even said hello—”

“Oh god—” Blaine gasps. 

“Come over here buttoned up all neat like you’re going to church,” Sebastian growls into Blaine’s throat, grinding into him now, his cock hot and hard against Blaine’s hip. “But I know what you want.” 

Blaine pulls Sebastian’s lips back to his, because if Sebastian keeps talking like that Blaine is going to come. Now. 

Sebastian lets Blaine rock shakily against his thigh, lets him lick and pant into his mouth for a good minute, and then he breaks the kiss entirely. 

“Can you hear yourself right now?” he asks, his breathing uneven too, his starts biting down Blaine’s throat, messy, much less measured than before. “You’re _whining_.”

And, fuck—Blaine is. He hadn’t even noticed. 

“You’re begging,” Sebastian whispers, lips brushing just beneath Blaine’s ear, making him shiver and tilt his head for more. “What are you begging for, Blaine?” There’s that mocking tone again— _fuck_. “Use your words.” 

“Don’t stop,” Blaine says immediately. Some reasonable corner of his mind winces at how shaky and desperate he sounds—winces to hear him beg. But Blaine’s whole body has gone hot, and lust curls hot and demanding down his spine and hips and cock. Lust tilts his head back to help Sebastian get his teeth beneath Blaine’s ear, and lust says, “Please say we don’t have to stop.” 

Sebastian chuckles and releases the bite, grinding his thigh harder into Blaine’s cock, making Blaine’s hips jerk forward uncontrollably. “No, babe, we aren’t stopping. You’re going to come right here, about two steps into my house, begging me for it, grinding on my leg, with all your clothes still on.” Blaine didn’t think he could flush any hotter, but he does. It’s making him a little lightheaded. “Dirty boy,” Sebastian adds, and sinks his teeth into Blaine’s throat. 

Blaine comes, gasping, just like that. 

He returns to awareness a minute later, with Sebastian still pressing him to the door, keeping him upright. His cock is still warm and hard through their pants, but he’s not grinding against Blaine anymore. 

“You back to the land of the living, tiger?” 

“Yep,” Blaine replies, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Sebastian’s throat. 

“Mmmmm, so you wanna help me out with this”—he grinds his dick against Blaine’s hip “—or are you more on the level of ‘let’s take a nap’?” 

Blaine tilts his head, unable to pull back with the door at his back but trying to catch Sebastian’s eye. “You’re saying you don’t need—reciprocity?” he asks, a bit incredulous. This is Sebastian, after all.

“It’d be nice,” Sebastian replies lightly, taking half a step back. “But whatever’s fine. It’s your first time, killer, you don’t need to do everything at once.” 

Blaine sort of thought that this would just keep flowing as it had been, that Sebastian would call the shots, and Blaine would float along in a daze. The prospect of getting Sebastian off is—his cock gives a weak but valiant twitch—delicious, but the prospect of actually saying aloud ‘yes, Sebastian, if you wouldn’t mind I would indeed very much like to make you come’ is something else entirely. 

“I, um, I want to—” Blaine starts, but he’s not sure what exactly it is that he’s asking for, and he gets stuck. 

Sebastian smiles. It’s about the gentlest expression that Blaine has ever seen on his face. “How about you go get cleaned up a bit—because whatever is happening in your pants right now is going to feel awful in about two minutes, trust me—and then you let me know.” 

“Okay,” Blaine replies, feeling off-center again. 

Sebastian nods and starts leading Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom. “I’ll be right here trying not to jack off,” he adds, smirking, as he lays back on his bed.

“Leave some for me, okay?” Blaine replies, blushing as he looks Sebastian up and down, eyes getting caught where Sebastian is palming himself through his pants. 

Sebastian grins slowly, that predatory glint back in his eye. “Oh, absolutely, killer.”

Blaine actually smirks a little and closes the bathroom door. 

And stares. In the mirror is—well. His shirt is wrinkled and twisted and unbuttoned a third of the way. His hair is a complete disaster. There are visible bites all down his throat. Kurt is going to have to help him find foundation to match his skin tone, he thinks, starting to feel a little out-of-body. 

He meets his own eyes. 

He’s flushed and his pupils are huge and he’s still smirking a little. 

The person staring back at him isn’t a stranger. But it’s certainly a version of himself Blaine hasn’t seen before. 

He tears his eyes away, strips off his pants and briefs efficiently, and wipes himself clean and then dry with an embarrassingly large number of tissues. He tries to cram them down in the trash can, but it still feels obvious somehow just what they’re doing there. He feels beyond silly for being embarrassed over it when he was just humping Sebastian’s leg in his foyer five minutes ago. He shakes his head, puts his clothes back on, and starts to fix his hair. And hesitates.

He’s not sure he wants to neaten up—not all the way, not just yet. Sebastian said that seeing Blaine all straight-laced and clean-cut made him want to fuck Blaine up, and that’s exactly what he did. 

Blaine _likes_ what he did. 

He tames his hair a little more despite himself, but he tugs his belt out through the belt loops and, after a moment, unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and strips it off. He has an undershirt on underneath anyway. 

He studies himself for a moment, but realizes with another shock of embarrassment that he’s left Sebastian to his own devices for several minutes. He tries to emerge from the bathroom nonchalantly, but he’s sort of rushing and worried and—

And Sebastian is right there on the bed where Blaine left him, palming himself slowly through his jeans. 

“Oh,” Blaine huffs, stopping in his tracks. 

“You doing okay, killer?” Sebastian asks. 

“Um, yeah,” Blaine replies, tearing his eyes away from Sebastian’s hand.

“You sure?” Sebastian asks, propping himself up a bit more. “Because that was quite the bathroom session. Though I approve of the wardrobe change.” 

“Yeah, I’m. Um.” He approaches the bed. The embarrassment hasn’t really left his gut, but to be honest he’s feeling a bit hypnotized by the grip Sebastian has on his cock through his pants. Fuck.

“I should tell you that I’m well versed in pretty much every virginity-related crisis there is,” Sebastian says as Blaine climbs up on the bed next to him, close enough to touch. “So, honestly, just say the word.” 

“The word?” Blaine asks, licking his lips.

“Like, ‘actually I’m a little freaked out’ or ‘I feel dirty we should stop’ or ‘no more today’ or ‘JK, I don’t like dick,’ though the way you’re looking at my cock right now I don’t think that’s going to be an issue—”

“Really, really not an issue,” Blaine replies, feeling himself blush for the thousandth time. 

Sebastian smiles, slowly. He sits up just as slowly, and pulls Blaine into a slow, luxurious, filthy kiss. He pulls back, humming with satisfaction, when Blaine starts panting into his mouth. 

“How do you want to do this?” he murmurs against Blaine’s lips. 

Blaine tenses up. He knows some things he _doesn’t_ want to do—like, this is not the time to try anal sex, or rimming, or any crazy positions, or really anything that requires too much coordination on his end—but beyond that he just doesn’t know how to parse his desire. It’s just—there, in his belly, in his hands and cock and mouth. He doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“Mmmm,” Sebastian says after a moment, pulling back to study him. “You know what, I’ll give you a break, first-timer. But stop me if you want to do something else, okay?” 

Blaine nods, heart pounding behind his ribs. 

Sebastian smirks, brings Blaine’s right hand up to his mouth. And takes the first two fingers inside. 

Blaine sucks in a sharp breath—inside is wet heat, and surprisingly strong suction, and a tongue teasing between his fingers. He’s suddenly even more excited about the idea of blowjobs than he’s ever been, and that’s saying something given how excited he was in the first place. 

Sebastian gets his first two fingers soaking, then grins and takes the two into his mouth, gives them the same treatment. His eyes are glittering, locked with Blaine’s—Blaine can’t imagine what stunned arousal looks like on his face, but Sebastian seems to be enjoying it. 

Sebastian draws back once more, and licks a hot stripe up Blaine’s palm. 

“You want to touch me?” he murmurs, low and dirty. “I like it wet.”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. 

Sebastian strips off his shirt, then his pants and boxer-briefs in short order. He lays back against a small mountain of pillows, tugging Blaine with him. And Blaine tries not to ogle, but given that this is the first time that he’s really been allowed to stare at a naked man in person, it’s pretty damn difficult. 

Sebastian notices. Of course he does. He smirks and pushes Blaine back with a hand to the center of his chest. “Look at me,” he says. 

Blaine blushes hard, and obeys. Sebastian is lean, smoothly muscled, well-proportioned. His cock is long, like the rest of him, with a thickness that Blaine wants to feel against the heel of his palm. It’s turning red and wet near the tip—absolutely gorgeous, Blaine thinks. He honestly just wants to lick it. And maybe. Rub his face against it. Smell it.

His own cock twitches again. Fuck, this might actually be the gayest he’s ever felt. 

“Good?” Sebastian murmurs, taking in Blaine’s awe with pleasure. 

“Really good,” he replies, forcing his eyes back to Sebastian’s face. “I’m sorry, I, um—”

“Please,” Sebastian snorts. “The first time I saw a hookup naked, I practically fell onto his cock face-first. He had to physically push me back so he could get a condom on.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian,” Blaine giggles, staring down at him. 

“I’m just saying, there is no shame here,” Sebastian says, smiling. It’s sweet. It turns dirty. He leans up so he can tug Blaine back down over his body. “I told you I’d fuck you up, babe. I didn’t just mean leaving you with a couple hickeys.” 

Blaine shivers, and sinks into a long kiss. He startles back when he realizes that Sebastian has started stroking himself slowly between their bodies, but Sebastian just smirks up at him, pulls him close so his lips are right against Blaine’s ear. “I don’t want you to be able to look at me without wanting your hands on me,” he whispers. 

Blaine loses all the air in his lungs, and his cock throbs when he hears Sebastian chuckle knowingly in his ear. 

“You’re doing pretty well,” he replies, glad Sebastian can’t see his blush. 

“Am I?” Sebastian replies, with that mocking edge that makes Blaine want—want—he’s not sure what. 

“Yes,” he replies, leaving open-mouthed kisses down Sebastian’s jaw, smiling when Sebastian arches his neck to give Blaine more room. 

Sebastian pulls Blaine’s right hand back to his mouth, and wets it much more quickly this time, but with so much eyefucking that makes it just as spine-tinglingly arousing as before. 

He pulls back, and says, “Good. Touch my cock. Slow. And tight.” 

Blaine moans into Sebastian’s throat, reaches down between their bodies, and does. 

Given how much time Blaine spends with his hand on his own dick, it shouldn’t be surprising that Sebastian’s cock is so smooth or so hot, but it is. The head rubs against Blaine’s wrist, and then the shaft slots perfectly into Blaine’s grip, twitching between his fingers—Blaine gasps and lets his hips drop so he can grind against Sebastian’s hip. 

“You’ve been waiting for this for a while, huh,” Sebastian says in his ear, and Blaine is gratified to hear his voice a bit uneven.

“Yes,” Blaine replies, luxuriating in every inch of Sebastian’s cock as it glides hot against his palm. He rubs his thumb over the wet head of it, then just underneath, where Blaine himself unbearably sensitive. 

Sebastian gasps, then moans, pushing up into Blaine’s grip. “Fuck, yes,” he moans into Blaine’s hair. 

“Yeah?” Blaine whispers, drawing back a little to watch Sebastian’s face as he teases beneath the head again. 

“Oh yes,” Sebastian replies, flushed pink down to his shoulders, and then with a mischievous look adds, “Very good.” 

Blaine feels his entire body go hot. His hand stills around the base of Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian laughs softly, and leans up to capture Blaine’s lips. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun,” he murmurs against Blaine’s cheek. 

Blaine buries his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. He’s so hard, and he feels like heat is pouring off his entire body. He starts to jack Sebastian off again, but Sebastian stills him. 

“Let me fuck your fist?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Blaine gasps. 

“Good. Stay,” Sebastian says, and then he’s pushing up into Blaine’s wet grip, faster now, and he’s threading his fingers through Blaine’s hair, moving him, getting Blaine’s mouth right where he needs it—beneath his ear, and under his jaw, and then on his lips. 

Blaine had thought handjobs wouldn’t necessarily be all that intimate, or maybe even that hot, but god, no—he’s following Sebastian right to the edge. He can feel everything—Sebastian’s legs flexing against Blaine’s, and his hips pushing up— _fucking_ up—against him, and his cock is so hot in Blaine’s grip, his tongue in Blaine’s mouth, his breath stuttering between them. 

“I’m gonna—” he breathes into Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine just says, “Please.”

Sebastian comes with a long moan, flushing even pinker, arching his whole body up against Blaine. 

It’s just about the most gorgeous and filthy thing Blaine has ever seen. He grinds down against Sebastian’s stomach and follows him right over the edge with a surprised gasp. 

The orgasm fades slowly, and Blaine collapses on top of Sebastian, who huffs out a laugh and strokes Blaine’s back through his sweaty undershirt. They lay quietly for a bit, grinding a little through the aftershocks. When the sleepy, sated sort of post-coital pleasure sets in, Sebastian asks, “Good?” 

“Oh my god, so good,” Blaine replies, made bold by Sebastian’s orgasm and the sticky closeness of their bodies. 

Sebastian hums in clear satisfaction, still stroking Blaine’s back. “Let’s do it again sometime,” he says. 

“Absolutely.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once more, this is Jamie’s thank you fic. [Jamie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle9) is a great human. (Gigi’s thank you fic is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098759).)
> 
> Please do tell me if you liked the thing. :) Flailing, comments, etc. are all gratefully accepted / ravenously read and reread. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinse, repeat.
> 
> This is the end of the story proper. The last chapter will be an epilogue or coda, haven't quite settled yet. :)

* * * 

“All right—there, done,” says Kurt, drawing back with a satisfied grin. “Good as new.”

Blaine blinks at himself in the mirror. The hickeys Sebastian left all over his throat have disappeared beneath Kurt’s careful application of two different kinds of concealer. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling at Kurt in the mirror. He tosses aside the scarf Sebastian had lent him so Blaine could go home (and make it past his mother) without any awkward questions.

“I hope you know I’m claiming that scarf as spoils,” Kurt adds, plucking it up with a grin.

“You know that’s Sebastian’s, right?”

“Yes. Shocking, considering his apparent disdain for any aesthetic other than ‘cocky frat bro,’” Kurt replies. 

“He said he wore it a lot in Paris. Apparently everyone wears scarves there. Even bros.”

Kurt tilts his head, considering, then sighs in apparent longing. Blaine stifles a giggle. He suspects there is little that could make Kurt love the idea of Paris more than he already does—but, if anything, bros in scarves would fit the bill. 

Kurt arranges the scarf carefully, then sets it aside. He sits crosslegged on his bed, then folds his hands primly in his lap. “ _So_ ,” he says. 

“So?” Blaine replies. He’s been feeling too nervous and messy and raw to broach the topic himself, been waiting for Kurt to bring it up.

“So, it’s Sunday afternoon,” Kurt says with a slow smile.

Blaine glances at his watch. It is 12:00:41. He cracks up, ducking his head. “Kurt, I didn’t realize we were going to take that rule quite so literally,” he says. 

Kurt, still smiling, shrugs sheepishly. “I’m glad we set a time,” he says. “Otherwise we’d both still be tiptoeing around it.”

“Oh, we aren’t tiptoeing around it?” Blaine grins. 

“I swear to god, Blaine,” Kurt replies, and reaches over to grab Blaine’s hands and pull him onto the bed. “Okay, spill.”

Blaine blushes hard, his eyes fixed on Kurt’s bare ankles. (They’re very pretty.) “You want to be more specific?”

He looks up; Kurt is just as red as him. As soon as their eyes meet, they start giggling again. “We are going to power through this,” Kurt declares. “I really do want to hear about it, Blaine. I’m just going to look like a particularly unappealing tomato the entire time.” 

“I beg to differ,” Blaine replies. Kurt gives him a skeptical look. “You are an extremely appealing tomato.”

Kurt starts them both giggling again.

“Okay, okay,” Kurt finally breaks in, sitting up straight and neat again. “First—I should have asked you right away, really, but—are you okay? That’s the most important part.”

Blaine smiles. “I’m great, Kurt,” he replies, feeling his cheeks go pink again. 

“It seemed like you were, but I had to ask,” Kurt says.

“Clear communication is a good habit,” Blaine intones. 

“We’re getting pretty good at it, I think,” Kurt murmurs, leaning in for a slow kiss. 

When he draws back, Blaine chases his lips with a disappointed hum. 

“Communication, Blaine,” Kurt reprimands. 

“Can I communicate with your tongue?” Blaine asks.

Kurt snorts, burying his head in Blaine’s shoulder, and then shoves at his chest. “Later.” 

“Okay,” Blaine smiles. He’s so grateful that he and Kurt can play like this. It’s a side of Kurt that Blaine rarely sees outside private moments, and a side of himself he knows he rarely lets out either. 

“So, um,” Kurt fumbles. “What did you and Sebastian get up to?”

“Are you asking for a play by play or…broad strokes?”

 _Terrible phrasing._ Blaine flushes bright red and curses himself. 

“Broad strokes, to start?” Kurt asks. His lips twitch.

“Well, um.” 

He grabbed me and took me apart with his thigh and his filthy mouth right against the front door. 

He sucked on my fingers and I nearly died. 

He told me to look at his cock and you have no idea how much I wanted my mouth on it. 

He fucked my hand and I came watching him come. 

“…Blaine?” Kurt sounds a little worried now.

“Sorry—I haven’t really, um, processed yet,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt nods, watching him closely.

“It’s all going to come out in a jumble,” Blaine mutters, picking harmlessly at the bedspread.

“Honey, that’s fine. Really,” Kurt insists, taking Blaine’s hand.

“Okay—well—um. He was really—aggressive, at first. I mean, in a really good way.” He glances up at Kurt, who gives him an encouraging smile. 

“So, he kissed me and made me come in my pants against his front door. _Inside,_ against the front door,” Blaine is quick to clarify. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes. Blaine isn’t sure if he sounds impressed, aroused, or scandalized.

Probably all three.

“Is this—are you okay?” Blaine asks, squeezing Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt squeezes back. He’s pink. “Yes. Told you I’d be a tomato.” 

“But are you, like, a sufficiently comfortable tomato?” Blaine asks. “Wait, should we have a safeword? Why don’t we have a safeword?”

“Polyester. Done. Yes, I’m fine, keep going,” Kurt replies, now bright red.

“It can’t be polyester, Kurt; you talk about polyester all the time.” 

“I wouldn’t in the middle of _having sex,_ Blaine.”

“Setting aside the idea that safewords can be useful at other times too—Kurt, I can think of at least three times you’ve said ‘polyester’ in the middle of making out with me.” 

Kurt’s mouth drops open, and then snaps back shut. 

“I’m right,” Blaine says, barely suppressing laughter.

“I _know,_ shut _up_ ,” Kurt replies, but then he’s giggling and burying his face in his hands.

“How about we use ‘safeword’ as the safeword until you think of a fabric you hate but never mention?” Blaine says. 

Kurt peeks through his fingers. “Deal,” he says. 

“I have to be able to pronounce whatever you come up with, too,” Blaine adds. 

“Wow, you drive a hard bargain,” Kurt replies, easing his hands away from his face. 

“I know,” Blaine says, grinning. 

“So let’s get back to Sebastian with his hand down your pants against his front door,” Kurt says, completely straightfaced. 

Blaine can’t swallow his startled, embarrassed laugh. “You play dirty, Kurt Hummel.”

“Yeah, but you like that,” Kurt replies, and Blaine can hear his smirk.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, blushing, because what do you even do with that. 

Kurt prods Blaine’s knee. “Did I win that round?” he asks, grinning.

“Yes, you little cheat,” Blaine laughs. Kurt’s watching him, waiting. He takes a deep breath. “So. Then he was really—respectful? And nice. He didn’t necessarily expect me to return the favor. So I got, um, cleaned up—” blushing, oh god “—and then, um. I returned the favor. And also came again.” Kurt’s staring at him. “And then we took a nap and I went home,” he adds. 

“Wow,” Kurt finally produces, still studying Blaine’s face. 

“You okay?” Blaine asks. 

“My brain is going in about twenty different directions. But yeah, I’m all right,” Kurt says.

“Are we all right?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt flinches, but then, “Blaine, yes. Yes. We’re great. It sounds like it was really good for you. I’m not mad or anything—one of the directions my brain is going is that I’m really happy for you.” 

Warmth blooms behind Blaine’s ribs. “Thank you,” he replies softly. “I’m really happy too.” 

Pain twists Kurt’s smile. Blaine takes his hand.

“Sorry, um,” Kurt replies, swiping away a tear. “It’s nothing.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, gently.

“I know, we said we’d be honest,” Kurt says, his eyes dropping to their intertwined fingers. 

“Yes,” Blaine replies. 

“I wasn’t lying,” Kurt says. “Just—thinking a lot of things at once.” 

“Take your time,” Blaine murmurs.

“I wish…” Kurt sighs. “Seeing you so happy makes me wish I could be like that. I wish this didn’t go so slow for me. I wish I didn’t get so freaked out. It’s just…exhausting, sometimes.” 

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand, unsure of what to say, and Kurt bursts out, “I want to have sex with you! I really do. I love you so much, and you turn me on, but I’m just not there. _Still._ ” A few more tears spill from his eyes, and he scrunches his face up, huffing out a sigh, knuckling them off his cheeks. 

Blaine reaches up, and draws Kurt’s hands down, and smooths the tears away with his own fingers instead. Kurt takes a shaky breath, and closes his eyes. 

Blaine takes Kurt’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Kurt’s cheekbones until Kurt’s breathing is even and dry. Then he leans forward slowly, and kisses him. 

It’s a long kiss, but a gentle one. Kurt tips his head, letting Blaine hold the weight of it in his palm. 

A minute later, Blaine draws back slowly. “You’re going to have such a good first time, Kurt,” he says. “You’ll be so glad you waited until you were ready for it.” 

Kurt nods, his eyes still closed, and sighs. 

“You know what else?” Blaine adds, tracing Kurt’s hairline with gentle fingers.

“What?” Kurt asks, leaning into his touch.

“We’re going to have a _really_ good time until then,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt’s eyes flutter open, and he smiles slowly. “You’re right,” he says. 

“Mmmhm.” Of course he is. They’ve always had a great time together, even before they’d kissed.

The tilt of Kurt’s shoulders turns flirty. “You should teach me something you learned,” he says. Color creeps up his throat into his cheeks, but he doesn’t back down from it. 

“Mmm, like what?” Blaine asks, leaning in to peck Kurt’s lips, his cheek, his jaw, his ear. He’s trying to be a little suave, and he thinks he’s doing okay, but his heart is pounding so hard he can hear it, can feel every beat in his fingertips. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt says, and Blaine hears that light teasing edge come into his voice as he ducks to kiss under Kurt’s ear. “You’re the expert.” 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Blaine laughs, pressing his forehead Kurt’s throat. “I have had sex _one time_.” …One and a half?

“More sex than I’ve had,” Kurt replies, lips twitching. 

Blaine cracks up, and gives Kurt’s shoulders a little shove so he topples onto his back. Blaine comes down on his elbows over him, smiling. “How’s this?” he murmurs, ducking down to nip at Kurt’s full bottom lip. 

“Not—new,” Kurt manages between kisses, squirming to get comfortable. 

“Patience,” Blaine replies, and then he rolls them over so Kurt’s hovering over him, knees digging into the comforter on either side of Blaine’s hips. 

Blaine takes a moment to enjoy the view. Kurt looks so lovely in the bright afternoon light. And so uncertain. 

“Kiss my throat?” Blaine murmurs, stroking a hand through Kurt’s thick hair. 

Kurt smiles slowly, and does. Blaine takes about thirty seconds to absorb the sweet press of Kurt’s lips, the tease of his tongue tracing Blaine’s tendons, before he forces himself to remember what exactly the plan was here. 

Kurt’s leaning to one side to get at Blaine’s throat, bearing most of his weight on his left leg and elbow. His other forearm rests on Blaine’s chest, his hand curving around the free side of Blaine’s throat. 

Blaine traces light fingers down the back of Kurt’s bicep—Kurt’s hums happily into his throat—and over the forearm on his chest. Then he takes Kurt’s hand and brings it to his lips.

Kurt makes a curious sound, but Blaine just presses kisses to each finger until Kurt settles back into teasing the hell out of his throat. 

Then he takes Kurt’s middle finger in his mouth. 

Kurt freezes—not tense, just still. Blaine runs his tongue up Kurt’s finger, feels Kurt’s breath stutter right up against his ear—he takes Kurt’s pointer into his mouth too, then, teases at the skin between them. 

Kurt gasps in Blaine’s ear. His legs are spread close over Blaine’s body, his knees hugging Blaine’s hips, so Blaine feels it when Kurt’s hips twitch toward him. 

_Well fuck,_ he thinks, wanting to pull Kurt flush against his body, wanting to feel just how hard Kurt is right now—but he can’t, not yet, that’s not on the table, so he licks between Kurt’s fingers again, listens to his uneven breath, the way his lips brush distractedly behind Blaine’s ear, like he’s lost track of everything but Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine tries Kurt’s ring finger, then his pinky, his thumb; he sucks hickeys into Kurt’s wrist and traces the lines of his palm with his tongue—Kurt’s breathing going increasingly ragged against his throat—but when he presses a careful bite into the heel of Kurt’s palm, Kurt sits bolt upright over Blaine’s thighs, gulping in cooler air. 

“Oh my god, Blaine,” he rasps. 

Blaine licks over the tiny indents his teeth left, and grins up at Kurt. “You like this?”

“Oh my _god,_ “ Kurt repeats, tugging his mauled hand slowly from Blaine’s grasp. 

“Was that new enough?” he teases. 

“Did Sebastian teach you _that_?” Kurt asks, slumping to the side so he’s seated with a leg slung over Blaine’s thighs. 

“...I extrapolated,” Blaine replies. Kurt’s eyebrows raise slightly.

“He teased me like that, but not quite so…thoroughly. It was more for—well, he told me, um,” Blaine blushes hard. “He told me he likes it wet.” 

Kurt blushes too, staring at him. “I feel like it’s weird to be even more turned on by that, but I’m even more turned on now. Oh my god.”

“You all right?” Blaine asks, just to be sure, grinning.

“Oh my god, even when you were practically riding my leg at Scandals I was not this turned on,” Kurt rambles, licking his lips. 

Blaine giggles, trying to ignore his throbbing dick in favor of the warmth of triumph spreading through him. They can totally do this. 

“How am I going to explain _wrist hickeys_?!” Kurt mutters, collapsing next to Blaine. 

“I recommend long sleeve shirts. And, really— _you’re_ complaining about hickeys?” Blaine ask wryly.

“What?” Kurt replies, twisting to face him. 

“You’d better either give me back that scarf or get your cover up out again,” Blaine laughs, gesturing to his own throat. The side Kurt was working on is still tingling. “I’ve been mauled on both sides now.” 

“You’re right,” Kurt replies, eyes huge. 

“Do I look…trashy?” Blaine winces, trying to parse Kurt’s expression. 

“You look—” Kurt cuts himself off. Blaine can hear his throat work as he swallows. “No. Not trashy.” 

“…Kurt?”

“Go sit at the vanity,” Kurt says, pushing at Blaine’s shoulder. “We’re definitely doing cover up. That scarf is my spoils.” 

Blaine settles in at the mirror. He was right—he looks like he’s been mauled. 

He looks like he’s had an entire weekend’s worth of really good sex. 

He meets his own eyes in the mirrors, then Kurt’s. He tilts his head back so Kurt can get at his throat with the makeup sponge. 

Blaine likes it. 

From the way Kurt is looking at the marks, touching them with careful fingers, Kurt likes it too.

* 

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Sebastian murmurs a week later, pressing Blaine’s hips back against the front door.

“We really do,” Blaine replies, a little breathy because Sebastian is mouthing over his healing hickeys. “It would be really inconvenient to develop a foyer kink.” 

Sebastian snorts out a laugh and draws back, still smiling. “All right, I can take a hint,” he chuckles, and slides his hands up to Blaine’s waist to direct him up the staircase. 

“I didn’t mean—” Blaine starts, with a rush of worry that he’d come off as critical.

“Uh uh,” Sebastian cuts him off, squeezing Blaine’s waist affectionately. “Two things. One: really good sex happens when you talk about what you want. I’m telling you this now to help you avoid the like six months of terrible sex I had before learning to speak up.” Sebastian catches Blaine’s eye and waits for him to nod. Then he smirks. “Two: A while ago, I gave so much head in the Scandals bathroom that my mouth started watering every time I had to break the seal in there.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian,” Blaine squeaks. He’s distantly alarmed, but more than anything he feels a surge of fondness. Admittedly, Sebastian doesn’t embarrass easily, but Blaine has also noticed how careful he is to make Blaine comfortable, even at his own expense. 

For a story about sucking tons of cock in a seedy bathroom, it’s actually pretty sweet.

“I’m just saying,” Sebastian laughs, pushing Blaine gently down on his messily made bed. “You’re not necessarily wrong about the foyer kink.”

Blaine giggles and pulls Sebastian down on top of him. He settles, straddling Blaine, pressing their hips together. Blaine suddenly feels very warm—he and Kurt make out all the time now, but this, the full press of Sebastian’s body to his, the heat of Sebastian’s cock through their pants, is just one step past Kurt and Blaine’s limits. To finally feel it, instead of just a tease of it, is—

Sebastian leans down and licks into Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine loses his train of thought entirely. When Blaine’s hips start rocking against his, Sebastian huffs out a little laugh and ducks to get his lips at Blaine’s jaw, his throat. 

“I gave you a pass last time,” he murmurs in Blaine’s ear, “but how about you tell me how you’d like this to go?”

“Um,” Blaine pants. “It’s—” he breaks off to gasp as Sebastian scrapes his teeth over Blaine’s ear. “Sebastian, it’s pretty hard to think right now.” 

Sebastian laughs and does it again, grinding down when Blaine’s hips twitch up again. “I know,” he replies in Blaine ear, and then he sits up a bit to look him in the face. “That’s the best way to do it, though,” he says. “You’re nervous. It’s gonna be hard for you to look me in the face and say you want me to suck you off. Or scratch you up.” Blaine blushes hard but refuses to look away. Sebastian grins, cocky and flushed. It’s a good look on him. “Trust me, it’s a lot easier if you’re so turned on that you hardly know what’s coming out of your mouth.” He rolls his hips down against Blaine’s, watches Blaine twitch and lick his lips. 

“That…kind of makes sense,” Blaine gathers enough air to reply.

“Mmmmhm,” Sebastian hums, nosing at his fading hickeys. Blaine puts one hand up the back of his shirt to feel the smooth muscles move beneath his palm, and slides his other hand to cradle Sebastian’s head, to feel his jaw work as he goes to town on Blaine’s throat. 

“Use your words, Blaine,” Sebastian murmurs into his collarbone. 

Blaine opens his mouth, but chokes. “It’s hard,” he manages a few long seconds later, feeling stupid and awfully young. 

“Yeah, I got that much,” Sebastian replies, sardonic, grinding down. Blaine cracks up; he feels Sebastian’s huff of laughter against his damp throat. “Okay, I’ll make it simple,” Sebastian offers. “Tell me one thing you really liked, last time.” 

He’s circles his hips slowly, making heat pool in Blaine’s gut, making it spread down his legs and up his throat. 

“When you bit me,” Blaine replies before he has time to think. He wants to play along. “I—I—” He grips at Sebastian’s back—god, but the slow, hot, steady press of Sebastian’s cock between his legs is— 

Sebastian groans a little, scraping his teeth teasingly under Blaine’s jaw, making his breath stutter. “Yeah, I noticed that, tiger,” he murmurs. “Considering you came the second I got my teeth in you.” 

Heat flares out from Blaine’s gut, and his hips jerk up. 

“Votes are in, dirty talk’s also a yes,” Sebastian jokes, nipping at his ear now, close enough to catch Blaine’s gasp. “We’ll make a sinner of you yet.” 

Blaine laughs, half panting, pressing down against the small of Sebastian’s back and rocking his hips up. 

“Harder?” Sebastian checks, still worrying at the skin near Blaine’s ear. 

“Yes please,” Blaine replies, and flushes to hear himself so breathless, with the manners for Sunday brunch. The incongruity is—

Sebastian, chuckling, sinks a proper bite under Blaine’s jaw, humming in approval when Blaine moans and pushes into it. He pulls away after a moment, kissing at the Blaine’s reddened skin. “Can’t decide if I want to fuck the manners right out of you,” he murmurs, “or if they should be…cultivated.” He’s rocking against Blaine now, hitching Blaine’s leg up for a better angle, smirking when Blaine lets out another moan. “What do you think?”

“Have to ask Kurt,” Blaine replies, half out of his mind.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sebastian breathes, hitching Blaine’s other thigh up around his waist. 

Blaine hooks his ankles together behind Sebastian, squeezes his thighs together to keep Sebastian pressed against him. 

“Harder?” Sebastian asks again, thrusting straight down against Blaine for the first time, hard. 

“Oh—please,” Blaine pants. 

“Mmmhmm, want to try saying it?” Sebastian whispers, running his tongue up Blaine’s jugular. 

“Harder,” Blaine breathes into his ear, feeling his whole body flash hot with shame and arousal at the sound of his own voice. 

Sebastian moans against Blaine’s throat and obliges—and jesus, Blaine is hardly ready for anal _anything,_ but if this is what being fucked into the mattress feels like—

“Tell me something else,” Sebastian mutters, licking at his throat, hips working below. 

“Can’t think—”

“Tell me something you want, what you want right now,” Sebastian pants. His hips slow to a hard, dirty grind, and Blaine groans in protest. Sebastian smirks, kisses him languidly, thoroughly. The heat pouring down Blaine’s spine turns molten and slow. He shudders, starts to squirm against Sebastian’s stomach, his cock.

“For example,” Sebastian says, “I want to hear every little filthy thought you’re having.”

“Not fair,” Blaine whines, even as he blushes again. Sebastian snorts and digs his thumbs into the undersides of Blaine’s thighs—Blaine arches up into him with a strangled moan. When he relaxes back down, Sebastian’s watching him with dark, steady eyes. 

“Want to blow you,” Blaine blurts. 

Sebastian groans and kisses him in apparent reward. Then he digs his teeth into Blaine’s lower lip—Blaine’s eyes roll back in his head—and wow, he didn’t know that was an actual thing, but his eyes are rolled back and he’s arching his neck against it, making the bite sharper, _fuck_ —he actually shrieks slightly—

And as soon as that registers, Blaine jerks away, trying to cover his face, mortified. 

Sebastian yanks his hands away from his bright red face. “Your reactions are hot as fuck,” he pants. “You’re actually driving me out of my head here, if you can’t tell. Anyone who tells you different is crazy, and you shouldn’t fuck them.” 

Blaine stares up at him—flushed, hair mussed, pupils blown, hips still rocking a little into Blaine’s because he can’t seem to stop himself, god— 

And, yeah. Sebastian may be biased, but he’s not lying. 

“That ever happens, you come fuck me instead,” Sebastian adds, nudging Blaine playfully. 

Blaine snorts out a laugh, but that’s all.

“You all right?” he asks, taking some of his weight off Blaine. 

Blaine nods a little. 

Sebastian sits back on his heels, but rests his palms high on Blaine’s open thighs—a reassurance, or a tease, or both. “I will absolutely tell you more awkward sex stories if it’ll make you feel better,” Sebastian says, quirking an eyebrow. “Like, have you realized how weird it is that I call you ‘killer’?” 

Blaine lets out a startled giggle. “Oh my god, Sebastian.” 

“Pretty fucking weird,” Sebastian says, both eyebrows raised.

“That’s actually true,” Blaine laughs. 

“But you don’t seem to mind,” Sebastian says.

“It didn’t occur to me to question it, to be honest,” Blaine replies, and Sebastian’s thumbs stroke at the crease of Blaine’s hips through his pants. It’s such a tease, and Blaine’s already so worked up, he feels his breath go short with it.

“Exactly.” He’s scratching at Blaine’s inner thighs now. “So, you still want to blow me, killer?” he drawls. 

“Yeah,” Blaine answers, eyes locked with Sebastian’s. He feels his face heat up but ignores it. 

“Bold,” Sebastian teases, but he actually looks a little impressed. In short order, he sits up, strips off his shirt, and spins around to slouch against a huge stack of pillows. “Lay between my legs,” he says, and Blaine obliges, grateful for the direction.

Sebastian grins, winds a hand through Blaine’s hair, and tugs him, gently, gently, to mouth at the front of his jeans. 

As he’s held there, something in Blaine cracks open. His eyes flutter closed, and he nuzzles into the hot, firm shape of Sebastian’s balls and cock, inhaling deeply—sweat and jeans and lust and boy. The fabric of Sebastian’s jeans is textured and a little rough on Blaine’s sore lips, so he opens his mouth and licks and licks and licks until the fabric is soaked. 

Sebastian is moaning above him. 

His eyes flicker open to find Sebastian staring down at him, one hand rubbing at the back of Blaine’s head, pressing him against Sebastian’s trapped cock, the other tracing his own sternum, collarbone, bicep. 

“Shit,” Sebastian murmurs. “Gonna make me come before I’m even out of my pants.” It might sound like a reprimand except that he’s pushing Blaine’s face into his fly at the same time. Blaine licks up the side of Sebastian’s cock through his soaked pants, grinds down into the mattress. “You like that, huh?” 

“Mmmhm,” Blaine replies, closing his eyes, tucking his face down. 

He really, really, _really_ likes it. 

“All right, back up a minute,” Sebastian says. 

Blaine leans back, reluctantly, swiping saliva off his face with the back of his hand. His mouth is still flooded. He swallows. 

“Messy, hmm?” Sebastian strips all at once, unceremoniously, and grabs a condom from his nightstand. 

“This is unflavored, because in my heart of hearts I believe every baby gay should know what a condom really tastes like,” Sebastian smirks. “And also because the drugstore only had this and banana, which I can tell you from experience is fucking disgusting.” Blaine snorts out a laugh, trying to focus on the condom in Sebastian’s hand, rather than his hard dick, which is about a foot from Blaine’s face. 

“Come here, put it on me,” Sebastian says. “God, look at all these life skills I’m imparting. Communicating with hookups. Condom use. Blowjobs.”

“I’ll be sure to credit you on my college application essays,” Blaine murmurs, peeling open the condom wrapper.

“Listen to the mouth on you!” Sebastian laughs. “Put that on my list, too. ‘Greatly increased sass.’ Jesus.” 

Blaine snorts as he pinches condom’s tip and rolls it down Sebastian’s cock. He feels at once disappointed and relieved that he won’t get to taste it. Saliva floods his mouth again at the thought. He swallows, blushing again. His heart is thudding in his throat. 

He thinks he just tripled his oral fixation in the past thirty seconds. 

“How you doing?” Sebastian asks after a couple seconds go by. 

Blaine jerks his eyes away from Sebastian’s dick and up to his face. Sebastian is flushed with arousal, but calm. His hand is still resting on the back of Blaine’s neck. His thumb rubs at Blaine’s sweaty hairline. “Great,” Blaine replies at last, and then all at once he ducks to take the head of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. 

His initial impression is—weird. Despite the embarrassing amount of time the Blaine has spent fellating popsicles (and, on a couple occasions, his dildo), it’s uncomfortable to have something that wide and unyielding in his mouth. He’s acutely aware of his teeth. And the condom tastes like latex—of course it does—but the latex pulls up an old sense memory: the gloves he wore to dissect a frog in eighth grade. Which, just, no. 

Blaine bobs his head minutely, feeling completely out of his depth. He flicks his tongue up to tease the crown.

Sebastian lets out a strangled little whine and his thighs tense up as Blaine inhales and catches, yes, the faint smell of latex, but overpoweringly the smell of Sebastian’s body, his sweat and—well, his cock. Blaine’s mouth floods again, and he’s not even that embarrassed when half the saliva dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin. It feels—it feels—

Sebastian’s hips twitch up so the head of his cock brushes the roof of Blaine’s mouth, and Sebastian pulls back, cursing under his unsteady breath—

It feels _filthy_. Blaine loves it. 

He leans in to take more, but Sebastian pushes him off. Blaine’s panting and still drooling. He feels his face go hot and wipes the wetness off his chin. 

“Shit, Blaine,” Sebastian is saying. 

“Good?” Blaine teases, heart thumping hard.

“Very,” Sebastian laughs, studying him. “I mean, A+ for sheer enthusiasm.” 

Blaine smiles and drops his head, pleased. 

“But we’re gonna rearrange slightly, because I don’t think you’re up for a full-out throatfucking here.” 

“Nope, probably not,” Blaine replies, giddy. 

“Give me your hand—” Sebastian wraps it around the base of his cock, so it covers a good portion of the shaft. “This feels nice for me, especially if you jack it a bit, right? But mostly I don’t want you to choke yourself. Not your very first time, anyway,” he adds with an exaggerated leer. Blaine snorts. 

“Other hand—yeah.” Sebastian gets Blaine’s free forearm across his hips. “With any luck this will be overkill, since I’m not planning to go crazy here, but push me down if you need to.” Blaine nods. “Good. You can add ‘practical tips for dealing with impolite jackasses who you still really wanna blow’ to that list of life skills I’m giving you,” he adds. 

“College applications are getting more interesting by the minute,” Blaine laughs, stroking Sebastian’s cock just a little. 

“Mmm, carrying on casual conversation with my cock in your face,” Sebastian teases, running a hand through Blaine’s messy, sweaty hair. “Look how far you’ve come.” 

Blaine snorts and licks up the thick vein on the underside of Sebastian’s cock in retribution. 

Sebastian’s breath stutters a bit, and his hand tightens in Blaine’s hair, but he continues, “Last time you practically faceplanted; you think I didn’t see this coming?” Blaine glances up at him and takes the head in his mouth again, then sinks a little ways down the shaft—it’s not as difficult as he expected, and the way Sebastian’s chest heaves makes heat rush through Blaine’s stomach. 

“Know what I’d call you, tiger?” Sebastian asks. Blaine pulls off Sebastian’s cock slowly, but only to tease his lips around the warm head of him. “Cockhungry,” Sebastian says. 

Blaine feels his face go hot—no, more, his whole body goes hot, lit up like a brushfire from a spark. He grinds down against the mattress to take the edge off, huffing hot air out against Sebastian’s cock, his hips. He closes his eyes and buries his face at the base of Sebastian’s cock. His pubic hair is trimmed short and a little scratchy, but the smell of him here, sharp sweat and musk and lust, makes Blaine dizzy. 

He’s moaning a little when he takes the head in his mouth again, and experimentally strokes Sebastian’s cock at the same time. Sebastian murmurs “Yes,” stroking Blaine’s hair out of his face, and adds, “You liked that, huh?” 

Blaine doesn’t want to pull off to answer; he just gives Sebastian a little more suction, see if he likes that—

“Fuck yeah, you did. Dirty, isn’t it? Little dirty, wanting a cock in your mouth so bad,” he murmurs. “Little dirty to enjoy it so damn much.”

Blaine can feel heat pouring out of every pore of his body. Luckily all he has to do is coordinate the wet seal of his lips meeting his fingers as they jack Sebastian’s cock. (And, god, he’s basically jacking Sebastian off _into his mouth_ —) His own hips are jerking against the soft mattress now, desperate for friction, relief—

Sebastian pulls Blaine off again, very gently, slowly, so Blaine can tease his tongue up the underside of Sebastian’s cock as he goes. They’re both moaning a little, staring at one another, by the time Blaine’s just kissing, wet and teasing, at the tip. 

“Fuck, Blaine,” Sebastian groans, and pushes him the rest of the way off. “Get your fucking clothes off and get up here.” 

Blaine strips as fast as he can while Sebastian removes the condom and strokes his cock loosely. It’s a little cruel of him, Blaine thinks, but in a fun way. 

Blaine wonders what Kurt would think of his momentary total disregard for his nice Brooks Brothers polo, which he just flung to the floor. Kurt popped a button on a similar shirt once, trying to get Blaine down to his undershirt faster, so Blaine likes to think he’d approve. 

He’s down to his boxer-briefs—tight and navy, very flattering, chosen for today after much deliberation—before it hits him that this is the first time Sebastian will see him naked. 

Sebastian must catch his hesitation, because he sits up with a little hum and pulls Blaine over him as he falls back against the small mountain of pillows. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs against Blaine’s mouth, tracing a single finger down Blaine’s sternum, over his belly, and along the cut of his hips. He lingers there, teases just under the waistband. Teases where the fabric ends on his thighs too, just under his ass, making Blaine shudder—he’s never been touched there. 

“Mmm, look at that,” Sebastian says, watching Blaine shiver. “Leaving these on can be fun, huh?” He kisses Blaine and presses down gently until Blaine’s laying on him, Sebastian’s thighs hugging his sides. Their cocks are pressed together again, now with only the thin barrier of Blaine’s boxer-briefs between them. 

Sebastian rocks his hips minutely, and Blaine loses track of their kiss in favor of the hot, muted drag of their cocks. It’s a slow, wide pleasure, quite different from anything else they’ve done. 

“Good?” Sebastian asks, rocking again, stroking Blaine’s sweaty back as he works an unsteady counterpoint. 

“Uh-huh,” Blaine huffs, dragging his lips against Sebastian’s throat, the jut of his collarbone. 

Sebastian slips the tips of his fingers under Blaine’s waistband again, right at the top of his ass. Blaine chokes and rocks down harder—he’s never been touched there either. He had no idea he was this sensitive—it’s not the same, touching his own ass, none of this prickling, sparking heat. 

“Okay if we take these off?” Sebastian pants. “If not, this feels really fucking good and I have no complaints.” He rocks up again, digging his fingers into Blaine’s ass to get him right where he wants him, and moans unabashedly. 

“Do it,” Blaine replies, nuzzling into Sebastian’s throat, licking up his sweat. God, is that even a thing? Everything about Sebastian smells and tastes so good—

“None of that,” Sebastian scolds, pushing at Blaine’s shoulders until he’s sitting back on his heels, Sebastian’s thighs draped over him. “I want to see.” 

Blaine ducks his head, but that just makes Sebastian’s smirk turn predatory, which Blaine is learning bodes well.

He doesn’t really want to squirm out of his underwear awkwardly while seated, so he stands up on the bed and kicks them off, blushing so hard he can feel it spreading down his chest. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Sebastian declares, propped on his elbows, checking Blaine out from head to toes and back again. “Also, I’m really looking forward to sucking you off, whenever you want that to happen. Now get back here.” 

Blaine’s on him again in half a second, both of them moaning and then laughing when their cocks rub together. 

“God, your skin,” Blaine mutters, clutching at Sebastian’s shoulders. Feeling all of Sebastian so bare against him is—well, the phrase that comes to mind is sexual ambrosia. Blaine might chastise himself for being ridiculous, but he’s too busy pressing as much of his skin to as much of Sebastian’s as possible. 

“It’s different, right?” Sebastian replies, pointedly running his hands from Blaine’s neck down his back, over his ass, to his thighs—as far as he can reach, all unobstructed. Blaine grinds against him, feeling drunk on it. “Fucking love having you naked between my legs,” Sebastian groans. “Let you try it next time.” He lightly strokes all ten fingers up the swell of Blaine’s ass, then does it again with his fingernails, making Blaine twitch back into it. 

Blaine hums his assent, sucking a hickey beneath Sebastian’s ear. Right now, he doesn’t care about his dignity enough to try to put words together. 

“Up a little,” Sebastian says, and Blaine pushes up to his elbows reluctantly, wanting back at Sebastian’s skin. He licks at the sweat covering Sebastian’s collarbone, his Adam’s apple, his jaw, as Sebastian fellates his own goddamn hand, snakes it between their bodies, and wraps his long wet fingers around both their cocks. 

“ _Ohfuck_ ,” Blaine gasps into Sebastian’s mouth. 

“Mmmmmmhm,” Sebastian replies, utterly smug, and starts to jack them, short and hard. 

“Jesus Sebastian,” Blaine pants, collapsing against him, rocking into Sebastian’s grip, probably fucking up his entire rhythm and possibly crushing his arm, but Blaine can’t care because there’s electricity creeping up the backs of his legs and his ass feels alarmingly and deliciously exposed, prickling with heat, and his gut is molten lava and his cock is an exposed nerve—

Blaine comes, sudden, gasping, all over Sebastian’s stomach, pushing through the delicious wet grip of his hand a few more times, enjoying the aftershocks, before slowing. 

He gets about half a second to feel mildly embarrassed for coming early before Sebastian starts murmuring delirious praise at him and nudging him back up onto his heels. 

Sebastian eyes him, looks over every flushed and sweaty and fucked-out inch of Blaine, as he jacks himself fast and comes all at once, gorgeous, eyes rolling back in his head and head rolling back into the pillows. 

Blaine gets to watch the whole thing, feel Sebastian’s thighs shiver and see the way his body stretches up into it, see the splotchy blush color his chest—see his come mix with Blaine’s all over his stomach. 

Heat shoots down his stomach. 

He wants to lick it up. He’s not going to lick it up, but he wants to lick it up.

Well, hell. 

“Holy _shit,_ ” Sebastian mutters, with one last squeeze to his drooling cock. Blaine’s mouth waters. Sebastian’s eyes flicker open, and he’s not shy about looking Blaine up and down again. “That was so fucking good,” he says. “You?” 

“Holy shit,” Blaine repeats. He meant to just agree with Sebastian, but he can hear how shocked he sounds. Which is fair. He feels completely dazed. 

He kind of wants to just make out while naked for the rest of his natural life. 

Sebastian cracks up, and drags his fingers lazily through their come. He watches Blaine track his fingers. He’s smirking. 

“Told you we’d have fun.”

*

“Sunday afternoon.”

“Mmmmhm.”

“Empty house.”

“Mmmmmmmmhm.”

“Did you plan this, Kurt?”

“…Want to show me something you learned this week?” 

They tumble into bed, pants on, shirts buttoned, hair nicely coiffed. They emerge rumpled but clothed and grinning madly two hours later.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outercourse--in this case, all that delicious grinding--is a form of safer sex, with lower risk of STI transmission. 
> 
> If you had crap sex ed like me, make sure you educate yourself! [Sexplanations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oOA06oC_3E) is a good place to begin. <3 Stay safe out there, dears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’ve tangled themselves up, can they untangle? High school blooms into college blooms into young adult life.

* * * 

Blaine and Sebastian keep hooking up regularly until Kurt and Sebastian leave for college—New York and D.C., respectively.

By that point, Kurt has amassed an impressive selection of Sebastian’s scarves, which he wears whenever he feels like teasing Blaine. 

Sebastian, for his part, has started to take great pleasure in guessing which of the hickeys scattered over Blaine’s neck and shoulders are his and which are Kurt’s. 

He can’t decide whether he likes it more when he’s right, when he’s wrong, or when Blaine can’t remember because there are so many.

…On second thought, probably that last.

* * * 

Blaine doesn’t begrudge Kurt his busy New York life. Kurt puts all his energy into his projects; he throws himself into the future. He’s been that way for as long as Blaine’s known him, and Blaine loves it.

He just wishes he didn’t have to carry around all this loneliness in the meantime. It’s carving a hole into him, just behind his ribs.

He can’t say he’s surprised. This is pretty much what he expected.

Well—he hadn’t expected the annoyingly persistent lust, like a hungry black void in his gut. He masturbates kind of a lot. It always seems like a good idea until he’s getting desperate, and wants to beg for pressure, skin, touch. 

It’s strange, even disturbing, to feel so empty and disconnected, and so ravenous for it at the same time. 

But, Blaine reminds himself, he had gotten used to having both a loving boyfriend and a steady diet of absurdly good sex.

Finally, halfway through making a Grindr profile, he gets in touch with Sebastian. They make solid plans to hook up when Sebastian comes back into town for a few days around Thanksgiving. The next morning, Kurt gets back to him about Christmas break plans at last: there it is, a screenshot of his Amtrak confirmation email. He’ll arrive in Columbus at 5:25 a.m. a few days before the holiday. Blaine is unspeakably relieved. 

With the promise of Sebastian home in a couple weeks, and Kurt home in mid-December, the mismatched emptinesses Blaine’s carrying around settle a little. 

Bonding with Sam and Tina helps, too. Blaine reminds himself often.

* 

“Will you—will you— _oh_ —”

“If you can breathe enough to ask me, sure,” Sebastian laughs, sliding his slick fingertips along Blaine’s perineum again.

* 

Burt and Carole head off to spend New Year’s with Carole’s family in Indianapolis, and Finn disappears to Puck’s place. Kurt asks Blaine to stay over.

The two of them barely emerge from Kurt’s bedroom for three days. 

(“Shhhh, sweetheart, yes, okay, okay—will you let me—Kurt, want to feel your _skin_ —”)

* 

As much as he enjoyed having sex with Sebastian, Blaine’s more than content. He and Sebastian had a very satisfying goodbye fuck back in November. That seems like as good a way as any to leave things—especially since he and Sebastian are have been keeping up a little better lately, more like friends.

It’s much easier to be friends now that they’re apart—now that sparks aren’t running down Blaine’s spine every time Sebastian’s within arm’s length. And Sebastian certainly isn’t hurting for hookups, from the sound of it—unsurprisingly, he’s cutting a truly impressive swathe through the entire queer male population of Georgetown. 

It makes Blaine grin every time he hears about it. He’s so happy for all the just-barely-out guys who get to have their first time with Sebastian. Blaine knows Sebastian will make it damn good for them. 

He makes sure to tell Sebastian this regularly, and is always rewarded with an arrogant but genuinely pleased little laugh.

*

With Kurt’s permission, Blaine unloads on Sebastian about his and Kurt’s first time.

Or rather, their first several times, which ran one into another into another into another into another for days. 

Sebastian is delighted for both of them, and proud of Blaine. Maybe too proud.

“I taught you so well, my gay little grasshopper.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “But seriously, Sebastian,” he replies. “You taught me everything I needed to know.” 

Sebastian snorts, but Blaine can still hear his grin.

* 

Sebastian sends Kurt small arrangement of Veronica flowers.

Kurt texts Blaine and Sebastian a picture of his unimpressed face, half obscured by the cheery, intensely phallic flowers.

Ten seconds later Blaine starts a group call, but can’t even say hello because he’s laughing so hard.

*

Sebastian sends Blaine a card that just says “CONGRATS ON THE SEX.”

Blaine sends Sebastian back an identical “CONGRATS ON THE SEX” card every time Sebastian mentions having sex with a new partner for the next three and a half weeks. He only stops when he burns through all the stamps in his parents’ house.

* * * 

A few months on, Blaine joins Kurt in New York. As college drags forward, the two of them mostly hear from Sebastian in the Snapchats he periodically sends Blaine. These sometimes skirt the line between appropriate and inappropriate—but it’s Sebastian, so that hardly raises eyebrows.

(Admittedly, the near dick pic raises both his and Kurt’s eyebrows, but at least Sebastian had bothered with the excuse of showing off the new tattoo on his inner hip. And, as Kurt points out, it’s nothing Blaine hasn’t already seen.)

Blaine sends back pictures of their loft’s strange curtain configurations, a picture of NYADA stage combat class, a picture of Kurt wrapped in about ten blankets when their radiator breaks one November. Pictures of the dirtiest and cleanest subway platforms he’s ever seen, pictures from the Williamsburg bridge and Washington Square Park. Once in a while, blurry video of the hottest twunk he and Kurt can find after a couple hours’ dancing.

“‘Twunk’?” Kurt sighs, peeking over Blaine’s shoulder at the caption he’s adding. He huddles into his coat and starts walking them east, toward the subway.

“Surrender to the trend; it’s the only way to survive,” Blaine replies, watching the Snapchat play one more time to be sure Sebastian will be able to make out the mesh shirt. The mesh shirt really makes it.

“But…’twunk’? I thought we were better than this. As a people.” 

If you know what to look for around the corners of Kurt’s mouth, which Blaine does—he’s fluent in Kurt’s mouth—you realize that his face can look tragic and absolutely, cuttingly sardonic at the same time. 

Blaine lets out a helpless laugh and tosses his big infinity scarf around both of them. “Didn’t I make you watch Queer as Folk with me? I feel like that should have cleared up those misconceptions.” 

“Yes. But that’s set in Pittsburgh, Blaine. This is Manhattan.” 

“Mmmm. Hey, want to take the L home?”

“We just missed the L. You seriously would wait twenty extra minutes rather than transferring one time?”

“Yep.” 

Kurt sighs, but turns them north and tucks his nose down into Blaine’s scarf to hide a smile.

* * * 

It’s a ferociously hot Saturday morning in the height of summer. Kurt and Blaine are laying on the bare floor, drinking melting smoothies, with all the big loft windows tilted open to tempt the breeze. They’re also naked—it’s been above 95 degrees for five straight days. Modesty vacated the premises on day two.

Blaine’s phone buzzes. It’s a picture: half Sebastian’s grinning pink face, half a cheery purple ‘Welcome to NYU’ brochure. Blaine squints at the background—could be D.C., but it looks like he’s near Astor Place, which would be about right.

Blaine flops over onto his belly and pokes Kurt in the thigh. 

“Mmmmmm?” Kurt replies, eyes just barely slitting open. He’s holding his smoothie glass—mostly empty, blessedly still a little chilly—against his forehead. 

“Look who’s in town.” 

Kurt reluctantly opens one eye and gives an interested little hum. “Looks like he really is coming to NYU Law, thought he was kidding.” 

“Wonder if he’s figured out where he’s living yet,” Blaine muses. “Anything around NYU would be…brutal.”

“Need I remind you that this loft is ours forever now. We’ve christened every inch of it. No take backs.”

“Did not mean he should come live with us, Kurt,” Blaine laughs, before gulping what’s left of his melted smoothie. “God, can you imagine, that would be a mess—”

“Why would that be a mess?” Kurt rolls up onto his side, eyes Blaine up slyly. “Sweaty, mostly naked Sebastian wandering around our apartment all summer? Equally gorgeous hookups traipsing in and out, leaving their questionable undergarments on our furniture?”

Blaine raises his eyebrows, and continues, “I _meant_ , we should invite him out for lunch, or drinks, whatever. Make sure he’s settling in.” 

“And if he needs a place to crash for a week while he figures out where he’s living? Are you prepared to welcome another naked man into this 115 degree apartment?” 

“Are you literally just repeating back to me the sex dream you had three nights ago?”

“…Maybe.” 

“I cannot believe you are up for round two. I might pass out and I’m not even moving right now.” 

“Mmmmmm, good, you can keep not moving,” Kurt replies, rolling over to bite at the back of Blaine’s neck, his shoulderblade, the side of his stomach, his ass. “Yeah, you can just…just stay right there.” 

“I should answer him before—before we— _oh_.” 

“Mmmmmhm,” Kurt replies, pulling Blaine’s cheeks apart so he can lick straight from Blaine’s balls to his tailbone. 

“If you can’t wait for a— _oh_ —I’m going to tell him I’m too busy being—oh my _god_ —eaten out to hang out.” 

“Mmmm, you do that, darling,” Kurt mutters, and sets back to work. 

_Busy being eaten out rn but lts all catch up ltr_ , Blaine texts, and then tosses his phone across the room. 

“Kurt— _Kurt_ —”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Oh my _god_ , don’t _stop_.” 

“Stop trying to talk to me while I’m rimming you, then,” Kurt laughs, and spanks Blaine lightly. Blaine lurches back toward him. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Blaine gasps as Kurt teases around Blaine’s rim.

“You’re really underestimating how much I love playing with your ass,” Kurt replies. He spanks Blaine again, much harder this time, and grins when Blaine whines. “Now shhh, let me eat you out really good, okay?” 

“Yeah, yes, but keep—please keep—”

“I’ll keep up the spanking, don’t you worry,” Kurt murmurs, and there aren’t any words after that.

*

Blaine doesn’t see Sebastian’s replies—

_Typo?_

_…Or not_

_Pics or it didn’t happen_

_Damn you’re gettin it, bravo. Catching up with you two sounds even better now._

—until an hour later.

He can’t say he has any regrets.

* * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Yay!
> 
> Also, don't miss the final part, an optional–-thematically irrelevant but sexually very relevant-–Coda.


End file.
